Application To Date My Daughter
by NaruBaby2496
Summary: Ahem, so, Sasuke-being the overprotective type- created an Application for all the boys and possibly girls... in Konoha to be able to date his daughter. Enuff said. I think its funny. It's all done! 12th chappie is up and finished!
1. EXTREME Torture and Inuzuka Jun

_**Application for Permission to Date My Daughter **_

**By: NaruBaby2496**

**AN: **So, my friend e-mailed me this dating application from Gear Head Forums. It was hilarious! So, I thought I would make a fanfic off of it, having it deal with Sasuke and Sakura's (SasuSaku --) daughter and all of her admirers. I hope you guys will like it!

**Disclaimer: **Things I DO NOT own: Naruto. Gear Head Forums. And a bunch of other stuff, on to the story!

**Random: **If I were you, I would ignore my little side notes!

* * *

(Kohana's Room)

There was at least 1/3 of all of the guys in Konoha and maybe even Suna packed into my house, I could tell with my Sharingan. They all wanted to marry me, Kohana. **(Konoha, Kohana, Konoha, Kohana…lol) **I wouldn't blame them; of course, I was one of the best kunoichi out there, at all aspects. I'm not being arrogant….or at least I hope not! My dad has gone to the furthest of far extremes to find me a 'Worthy boyfriend good enough to marry an Uchiha', quote on quote. He had gathered all the boys into our meeting room, and the place was packed with perverts. Although I have no idea what this extreme is…it has to be, well, extreme! **(She likes the word extreme too much…XD) **

Mom had said that this was necessary, to find someone that will truly love you, you need to take extremes. But this extreme….was far from extreme, I knew it was going to be. She's not even home right now so how could she know of the extreme in the first place?!

Just as all of the boys had piled in, Dad got my older brother Daisuke to stuff me in my room. Probably to keep me from running into Kichiro, Naruto-sama and Hinata-san's son. They honestly think that I—me--like him--Baka-kun. Although his does have a really nice smile…But that doesn't matter. The true thing that matters; finding a way to find out what Dad is planning to do to these poor boys. **(Welcome to WWE!! Tonight: Uchiha Smack Down!!)**

**

* * *

**(Uchiha Meeting Room) **(The Room of Pure Torture of Extremes!! XD)**

"Each and every one of you know why you're here, correct?" Sasuke asked spinning his katana around in his hand. Every boy in the room stopped talking, turned to face him, and gulped. "Good, Daisuke, you mind explaining? Then Eiji," Sasuke asked his sons. The seventeen year old ANBU recruit smirked and grabbed an apple and a pear. "The pear is you. The apple is my sister," He paused and placed the pear on top of the apple, "If this happens, this is what will happen to you, the pear," He threw it in the air and burnt it to a crisp with a single fireball, "Understand?" Each person-except for the Uchihas of course- was scared out of their wits. Then it was Eiji, the youngest male Uchiha's, turn. He grabbed a chair and stood on it for everyone could see him.

"I may be nine, but I am going to be in the _Chuunin_ Exams. That means I have more brain cells than all of you morons in here. Then, that means that I know the real reason you are all in her enjoying this show," He smiled while he grabbed his own katana, "I know how to handle this; very well. In fact, I could kill any of you; that is if you hurt my _only _big sister. But, me being a true Uchiha, I'll let my Dad handle you, then Ma, then Daichi, then my older brother Harou-who's sick right now-then finally me. A nine year old with his mother's ferocious temper," He broke the _metal_ katana in half, easily, "Now, I just want you to keep that in your teeny little brains for as long as possible without brain damage. Thanks for listening," Eiji jumped off the chair and landed gracefully. **(Gross! A dude being graceful?! JK,) **

"If that didn't get you to run out of here, you can stay. Now, I give you; let's say, fifteen seconds to run out if you wimps are scared. That means, if you do run, you are officially disqualified **(This is a competition?!) **to date my daughter," Sasuke pulled out a timer, "Start." Over half of the poor souls ran out the room with fear only God could explain. Of the people left, Sasuke could identify that all the boys in his daughters Rookie Nine were still present; even Kichiro. "For all you brave souls still in here, Daichi, Eiji, pass out the applications," He said as his sons took the packets out of his hands.

As they were walking, there was complete silence; the tension was definitely building. Daichi went past Inuzuka Jun and glared at him, "What're you doing here?" He asked him. "You got a hot sister," He answered with a smirk. Daichi ignored him and threw the packet in his face, "Oops," He smirks. **(Ah the rivalry…) **When the boys finished passing out the packets Sasuke said they could leave to their houses and mail them back when they finish.

* * *

(Jun's Application)

**NAME: **Inuzuka Jun **DOB: **March 23, Aries rule. **HEIGHT: **Um…5"11…I think. **WEIGHT: **o.O I wouldn't tell!

**IQ: **Um…88, is that good? Is that better than stupid Daichi's!? **NINJA RANK:** You should now Mr. Uchiha! I'll tell you anyway…Special Jonin.

**AGE: **You're stupid-no offense, I'm 17** HOME ADDRESS: **STALKER!! I am not telling. **CITY/STATE: **Konoha

**Do you** **have parents? **X Yes No

**Is one male and the other female?** X Yes No

**If No, Explain: **

**Number of years they've been married: **I think about 18 or 19 years or something like that. Last year I bet dad would forget; and now he owes me thirty bucks!

**If less than your age, explain **

**ACCESSORIES SECTION:**

A. Do you have or have access to a van? Yes X No

B. A truck with oversized tires? Yes X No

C. A waterbed? Yes X No

D. A pickup with a mattress in the back? Yes X No

E. A tattoo? Yes X No

F. Do you have an earring, nose ring, pierced tongue, pierced cheek, or a belly button ring? Yes X No

(IF YOU ANSWERED 'YES' TO ANY OF THE ABOVE, DISCONTINUE APPLICATION AND LEAVE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY. I SUGGEST RUNNING.)

ESSAY SECTION:

In 50 words or less, what does 'LATE' mean to you?

Well, um, late is around…..midnight or something. But, of course when it comes to Kohana, I say maybe 10. Is that fifty words? Ha-ha, it said or less, it's all good! I bet Daichi would have 50 words. He's so stupid.

In 50words or less, what does 'DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER' mean to you?

Don't touch Kohana. That's what it means. Like I'll obey that….besides, I have to help her in the car. _If _I ever get one. I suggest getting your dumb son, Daichi, an old Volkswagen.

In 50 words or less, what does 'ABSTINENCE' mean to you?

To fight the urge of something. Of _something_. But, as you know that is very hard for an Aries to do. Unlike Daichi, he should never get married because of his special 'issue'.

**REFERENCES SECTION:**

Squad you belong to: Shikamaru-sensei's. Same as Daichi, unfortunately.

How often you train: Everyday, I will be better than Daichi. You'll see.

When will be the best time to interview your:

Father?: Never. Ha-ha just kidding….I think tomorrow, he's off.

Mother?: Just about every day after 4. She works with Sakura-san, same work shift.

Sensei?: Shikamaru is LAZY. I doubt you could find a time where he's not asleep.

**SHORT-ANSWER SECTION:**

Answer by filling in the blank. Please answer freely, all answers are confidential.

A: If I were shot, the last place I would want to be shot would be: In front of Daichi.

B: If I were beaten, the last bone I would want broken is my: Shoulder blade. I don't know why.

C: A woman's place is in the: Kitchen! I love ribs…

D: The one thing I hope this application does not ask me about is: What I like best about Kohana.

E: What do you want to do IF you grow up?: I want to be the ANBU captain. Most definitely. I'll be better than Stupid Daichi. AND I WILL GROW UP!

F: When I meet a girl, the thing I always notice about her first is: Her…this _has _to be true? Dang…her butt. Sorry.

I SWEAR THAT ALL INFORMATION SUPPLIED ABOVE IS TRUE AND CORRECT TO THE BEST OF MY KNOWLEDGE UNDER PENALTY OF DEATH, DISMEMBERMENT, NATIVE AMERICAN ANT TORTURE, CRUCIFIXION, ELECTROCUTION, CHINESE WATER TORTURE, RED HOT POKERS, AND HILLARY CLINTON KISS TORTURE.

**Jun Inuzuka**

Applicant's Signature (That means your name, moron!)

Ino Inuzuka 

Mother's Signature

Kiba Inuzuka

Father's Signature

Thank you for your interest, and it had better be genuine and non-sexual.

You will be contacted in writing if you are approved or rejected. Please do not try to call or write (since you probably can't, and it would cause injury). If your application is rejected, you will be notified by two gentlemen wearing white suits carrying violin cases. (You might watch your back).

* * *

(Answer)

"Dad, what do you think?" Eiji asked impatiently as he ripped some paper. It keeps him calm. "Rejected," Daichi answered for Sasuke stamping the application with a big red 'Rejected' stamp. "Daichi," Sasuke warned. "What?! He said I was stupid ten times! And, he is a Jun," He answers. Sasuke rolls his eyes. "We have to write him back, anyway. I'll do it," Eiji offers as he takes a lined piece of paper.**(I can't write straight without lines either Eiji!)**

To Jun,

You will never ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER go out with my sister. I am NOT sorry. You are an idiot. Offense intended. My sister, Kohana, is too good for a poopy head idiot and she doesn't even like you. Offense intended, again. If this is NOT Jun, sorry, your son or brother, is not about to date my sister even _if _he does become ANBU captain. He should try to date Akiko. She is desperate. Offense intended once again. If you still don't get the message, here it is in bold, big letters:

**NO. NEVER. **

If you _try_ to make her fall for you, WE, yes we, will kill you. In one painful strike. You can bet on that dog boy.

Have a wonderful day,

Uchiha Eiji.

* * *

He smiled at his work and handed it to his father. "You think this is simple enough for an Inuzuka?" He asked with a smirk. Daichi nodded and Sasuke smiled, "I am so proud of you."

* * *

(The Next Day at the Inuzuka Household)

"Thank you…." Ino thanked taking the mail from two tall gentlemen in white suits with violin cases. **(Sasuke don't lie ) **"What is it? What is it? What is it? What is it?!" Jun asked his mother running down the stairs. "It's for you. Here," She says giving him the letter. He reads it over and throws it in the garbage. "I am SO not a poopy head!" He yells disappearing into his room again. "You are to!" His little sister screamed following him upstairs. "What happened?" Kiba asks. "I dunno," Ino answers.

* * *

Hope you liked it! The next chapters of course will be different people.

But I'll leave it up to you who you want to be accepted and who will be next. Here are all the people from Konoha:

Hyuuga Hideaki

Nara Ryo

Jackie Lee (Yes, he's a boy...I think)

Mamoru (Gaara's son)

That's all I've thought of! But, if you have any ideas I'll gladly steal-er, use them. Well, I thank you for reading to the end! bows in respect

If you want a copy of the REAL application I'll eventually have it up on my account page.

RXR

NaruBaby2496


	2. An Escape, Mysterious Bad Boy and Hyuuga

_**Application for Permission to Date My Daughter **_

**By: NaruBaby2496**

**A/N: **:gives u all enormous hugs: Thank you all for reviewing and alerting! I didn't know it was going to be this popular! . I fell like a superstar!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto….sorry!

**Random: **For every pizza slice you eat...I have fifty gummy bears!

* * *

Kohana here saying: I need to know what they are doing! I also need to go to the bathroom but, they sealed my door shut with this creepy thing that I absolutely do NOT want to touch. It jiggles. Anyway, I do have to go to training though….the jump can't be too far from my window…..

* * *

(Outside the Uchiha Compound)

Uchiha Sakura-mother of five - was coming back from a day at the spa with her youngest daughter Toshiko, who was five. "I have s'arkly nails, Mama," She smiled looking at her sparkly pink nails. "Yes, your nails are _sparkly_," Sakura agreed. As she began to open the door, a tall shadowy figure appeared behind her. Toshiko hopped out her mother's hands immediately and faced the person. "I's a Uchiha and I can kill you! Don touch my Mommy!" She screamed getting into fighting stance and jumping around.

"Oh, I just wanted to see the applications to date Kohana," He said with a polite, yet dark sounding voice. He was tall, had black hair and black glasses. **(Peachcandy, there you go!)** And to Sakura, that meant bad boy. No daughter of hers is going to date a 'bad boy'! Especially one who looked _5_ years older than Kohana."Sure, give me a second, I need to find them," She said placing Toshiko on her hip and going inside.

"Why's you gonna let him kiss Hana-san? He looks a hundred fiddy!" She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air for emphasis. "He'll be denied anyway,"

* * *

(Hyuuga Hideaki's Application)

**NAME: **Hyuuga Hideaki **DOB: **February 8 **HEIGHT:** Last time I checked I was 5"9' **WEIGHT: **Isn't that personal…..

**IQ: **135 . **NINJA RANK:** Chuunin; I'm on Kohana's team.

**AGE: **15 **HOME ADDRESS:** Um...1598 Crystal Lane **CITY/STATE: **Konoha

**Do you** **have parents? **X Yes No

**Is one male and the other female?** X Yes No

**If No, Explain: **

**Number of years they've been married: **I think about 20 something years. I don't ask….

**If less than your age, explain**

**ACCESSORIES SECTION:**

A. Do you have or have access to a van? Yes X No

B. A truck with oversized tires? Yes X No

C. A waterbed? Yes X No

D. A pickup with a mattress in the back? Yes X No

E. A tattoo? Yes X No

F. Do you have an earring, nose ring, pierced tongue, pierced cheek, or a belly button ring? Yes X No

(IF YOU ANSWERED 'YES' TO ANY OF THE ABOVE, DISCONTINUE APPLICATION AND LEAVE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY. I SUGGEST RUNNING.)

ESSAY SECTION:

In 50 words or less, what does 'LATE' mean to you?

Late means A LOT of things. (Push, push, wink, wink, shove, shove) Just kidding, maybe nine or something like that; Dad has to train with me, can't be out that late.

In 50words or less, what does 'DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER' mean to you?

Well, clearly it means don't touch Kohana. And, I won't without your permission.

In 50 words or less, what does 'ABSTINENCE' mean to you?

In the dictionary it means to fight the urge of sexual temptations. But to me, it means to try my hardest to fight hormones!

**REFERENCES SECTION:**

Squad you belong to: Lee-sama's…unfortunate.

How often you train: Everyday. Twelve hours a freaking day. (Not at once, of course!)

When will be the best time to interview your:

Father?: He's been having a lot of missions. I have no idea.

Mother?: She's 'training' with Dad most of the time. I dunno when.

Sensei?: Again, he's always training. Find a free slot for five minutes, I guess.

**SHORT-ANSWER SECTION:**

Answer by filling in the blank. Please answer freely, all answers are confidential.

A: If I were shot, the last place I would want to be shot would be: Um, in front of my little sister

B: If I were beaten, the last bone I would want broken is my: Wrist joint. No more training…I'm kind of addicted….

C: A woman's place is in the: Heart of her man! (Can that be me!? Please…..)

D: The one thing I hope this application does not ask me about is: What I thought about when Kohana came to my little sisters swimming party. Wow.

E: What do you want to do IF you grow up?: I want to become the best ninja out there. Period.

F: When I meet a girl, the thing I always notice about her first is: So's….uh, um, uh, uhhhhh…..I can't answer. Sorry….

I SWEAR THAT ALL INFORMATION SUPPLIED ABOVE IS TRUE AND CORRECT TO THE BEST OF MY KNOWLEDGE UNDER PENALTY OF DEATH, DISMEMBERMENT, NATIVE AMERICAN ANT TORTURE, CRUCIFIXION, ELECTROCUTION, CHINESE WATER TORTURE, RED HOT POKERS, AND HILLARY CLINTON KISS TORTURE.

Hyuuga Hideaki

Applicant's Signature (That means your name, moron!)

TenTen Hyuuga

Mother's Signature

Hyuuga Neji

Father's Signature

Thank you for your interest, and it had better be genuine and non-sexual. You will be contacted in writing if you are approved or rejected. Please do not try to call or write (since you probably can't, and it would cause injury). If your application is rejected, you will be notified by two gentlemen wearing white suits carrying violin cases. (You might watch your back).

* * *

(Uchiha Household: Answer)

"Look Dad, Harou, Mom, and Toshiko are here! They can help us decide," Eiji exclaimed helping Harou inside; he got crutches. "Harou, how you doing?" Daichi asked. He nodded. **(That's it?!)** "He had to get his toe nails removed!" Toshiko screamed. Sasuke turned around immediately and looked at his son's feet. "She means _tonsils_, and no, he just can't talk for a while," Sakura clarifies. "Hn," Sasuke says handing Sakura and Harou the application. They look it over and Toshiko reads… to the best of her ability. "So…what you think?" Eiji says looking for some paper. **(Remember? His little 'anger' problem?) **"Well, he's nice and a lot more polite than Neji ever was, but Kohana doesn't like him," Sakura answers.

Eiji looked frantically around the table; he needed paper! "And?! He's _way_ smarter than the average 15 year old, and he has a katana sharpener in his room!" He smiles, "You gotta love that." Harou looks at him and rolls his eyes. "Do you want to say something, Harou?" Daichi asks handing both his younger brothers some paper. Eiji rips his immediately, "Thank you." Harou takes a pencil and writes, "Why isn't Kohana here? Let her choose." Sasuke turns around and lifts an eyebrow. Like that is about to happen. "I'll write the acceptance letter," Daichi says breaking a long silence. "Me too! I have a cray'n!" Toshiko laughs switching to her brother's arms. "Okay, let's start then Yoshi."

Hyuuga Hideaki,

Congrats…yeah, you have permission to date my sister. You lucky dog. Next week on Friday at exactly 11:58:59:59 P.M. come to our compound, the furthest building, the one on the left, which is only used for men. Got what I'm saying? Good boy. If you are late, you lose your permission and you will become that pear from two days ago. Yeah, crushed. Emotionally, physically and mentally. I mean it. Yoshi wants to say something….find a dictionary.

Hie Dukie-san! Mye My sistah don't likes u dat much but th dats OK. Daddie says so. Hows my BuDDie buddy? I houpe she is KK! Tells him her I said hie hi!

Tos Toshiko Uchia Uchiha

Wasn't that beautiful? Pretend. If this is not Hideaki, send him the message and be absolutely sure to get the time _exactly_ right. Oh, and Hideaki, while you come EXACTLY on time, I want you to tell me **all** the answers to **all **the questions on the application, while tied to a lie detector, while Eiji hasn't had any paper to rip for two hours and Harou "accidently" fell down the stairs; being pushed by _**you**_. Even if, _I_ pushed him.

Uchiha Daichi

AND Tos Tosh Toshiko!

PS: One more thing; Hyuuga-sama, would you mind helping dad train with Harou? You know, he broke his leg.

* * *

"We need to help you with your spelling, Yoshi-chan," Eiji said trying to make out her writing-which happened to be worse than Naruto's. "What' cha mean nii-san?" She asks smiling her innocent smile. "Eh, come on, Toshiko," Sakura said leading her out the room. "When can you talk again, Harou?" Daichi asks. He took his hand and held up three fingers. "Weeks or days?" He held up two fingers-days. "Excellent," Daichi smirked.

* * *

Kohana got off the ground and rubbed her tailbone. She crash-landed on her butt. Ow. "Ouchy, ouchy, ouch!" She mumbles skipping to the shoe that fell off her foot. She began walking around; she wasn't going to risk getting locked in that house again. "I can breathe air!" She screamed into the air spinning.

* * *

Ohhhhhh, some things are going to start up! I have some more scenarios for the chapters ahead.

Hideaki and the lie detector

Mysterious Meeting with the 'Bad Boy'

Bubble Gum Pink 'Girlfriend'?

OR

Kohana the Konoha Spy

Pick and choose!

RXR

NaruBaby2496

(Sorry for the kinda late update . I had tests!)


	3. Things are Getting Wierd Around Here

_**

* * *

**_

Application for Permission to Date My Daughter

**By: NaruBaby2496**

**A/N: **Trying to prevent another late update….although it wasn't SUPER late but whatevs. I write faster when I listen to my IPod so the reason I posted this so quickly!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters, but I do own all of the OCs!

**Random (it'll always be here ):** If you drop a penny from the Sears Tower and it falls on someone's head, you'll kill them. D : Don't do it man!

* * *

Hello again, and as always, I have something to say about me not knowing what's going on around here! Jun is NOT helping me train; he _always_ does! He just glared at me like I killed his mom or something. Oh, and Hideaki, he was scared to say hi. Did I go on a killing rampage or something?! I don't know! Then, after that this lesbo came up to me and winked! WTF!! She said "I'll see you later," And then I was like x.x Last but not least, at lunch time when I went to Ichiriku's to get some tea, this dude reading a newspaper said he met my mother and couldn't wait to meet me. WTH!! My life is getting screwed. **(Totally screwed….)**

* * *

"Sakura-chan, whose application is this," Sasuke asks going through the tons of applications they had. "Um," Sakura came to his side and read the name. "I don't know any people who don't have names." Then it hit her-it was the mature man…boy she met yesterday. "Do you think he's accepted?" Sakura asks with a hint of worry in her voice. Sasuke shrugs and throws the paper to the side. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Harou choked. His voice was getting…better. He answered it and a pink haired girl with sparkling blue eyes was there. "Hi!" She squeaked waving her hand. Harou stared…she was hot. "H-H-hi," He coughed smiling the goofiest smile you've ever seen. "I was wondering if you knew where I can find those silly little applications," She smiled chewing on her bubble gum. "What; for your brother?" Harou asked gaining some composure. The girl nodded, "Maybe…I just _really, really, __**really**_ want an application. Can I have one? _Pretty_ please," She asked pouting her lip. "Uhhhh, okay! Let me go get them," Harou whispered closing the door so he could breathe normally.

"Who was that?" Daichi asks walking down the stairs. Harou looked up and smirked, "None of your beeswax." Daichi rolls his eyes and pushes his brother from the door to see who it was. "Hot chick…." He whispers, fighting the coming nosebleed. "Hello! Can I have an application? It-It's for my brother!" The girl asks with a beautiful smile. "You can have whatever you want…." He smirks before Harou pulls him away. "Get the damn application!" He yells in a hushed tone. **(Bad Harou…tsk tsk) **Daichi comes back to Earth and gets an application for the girl. "Here, have a good one," He says handing her the application. "No, _you_! Thank you super much!" She giggles before skipping off. "How old does she look to you?" Harou asks not losing the girl. "Too old for you shortie."

* * *

(Jackie Lee's Application)

**NAME: **My name is...Jackie Lee! **DOB: **July 15! **HEIGHT:** 5"7' **WEIGHT: **……I don't know……!

**IQ: **. **NINJA RANK:** Special Jonin

**AGE: **17 **HOME ADDRESS:** I live in a tent……**CITY/STATE: **Konoha

**Do you** **have parents? **X Yes No

**Is one male and the other female?** Yes X No

**If No, Explain: **

Well, on a hot summer day, my father Rock Lee was swimming in the pool with Speedos on. Let's just say the rest is history….POWER OF YOUTH!! /

**Number of years they've been married: **Hehe / POWER OF YOUTH!!

**If less than your age, explain**

**ACCESSORIES SECTION:**

A. Do you have or have access to a van? X Yes No

B. A truck with oversized tires? Yes X No

C. A waterbed? X Yes No

D. A pickup with a mattress in the back? X Yes No

E. A tattoo? Yes X No

F. Do you have an earring, nose ring, pierced tongue, pierced cheek, or a belly button ring? Yes X No

(IF YOU ANSWERED 'YES' TO ANY OF THE ABOVE, DISCONTINUE APPLICATION AND LEAVE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY. I SUGGEST RUNNING.)

ESSAY SECTION:

In 50 words or less, what does 'LATE' mean to you?

Why can't I continue!! AHHH!!

Jackie Lee 

Applicant's Signature (That means your name, moron!)

I don't have a mom…..

Mother's Signature

Rock Lee

Father's Signature

Thank you for your interest, and it had better be genuine and non-sexual. You will be contacted in writing if you are approved or rejected. Please do not try to call or write (since you probably can't, and it would cause injury). If your application is rejected, you will be notified by two gentlemen wearing white suits carrying violin cases. (You might watch your back).

* * *

(Answer)

Sasuke stared at the application in complete disturbance. Why would this guy even try? The boys, though, were giggling like little girls. "Why doesn't Jackie have a mommy?" Toshiko asked hopping on to her father's lap. "Uh," Sasuke answered. "Dad-Dad-Say yes! That'll be hilarious!" Eiji laughed. Even Sakura was holding back laughs. "Daddy why?!" Toshiko asked continuously. It was getting too much. Way too much. "CAUSE HE'S GAY!! AND NOOOOOO HELL NO, HE WILL NOT DATE KOHANA!!" He yelled banging his head on the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Sasuke almost never yelled, or said that much in a single sentence. "I'll write-" Eiji started. "NO! No-I will," Sasuke corrects. "O-Okay."

* * *

Jackie Lee,

Jackie….No, no, no, no, no, NEVER. NO…You WILL NOT date my daughter. You're a blubbering idiot! God, were you born with a brain-or did you get dropped on the head when you were a child? I'll have you GUESS what I'm talking about here: Jolly Rancher. Now tell me what you think it is. IT IS NOT A GAY COWBOY LIKE YOUR FATHER! Don't bother crying and saying you love Kohana; go make love to that pole in the middle of your basement. Just get out my face…..

Uchiha Sasuke

"Sasuke are you okay…." Sakura asked stroking his head. "I need an Aspirin,"

* * *

(2- Hours Later)

Jackie was outside picking flowers when two tall men with violin cases met him. "Hello, welcome to Jackie's Flower Depot would you like some daffodils?" He asks smiling with a handful of the said flowers in his hands. "Come with us….." One of them said. "Okay!" He said getting up, following them skipping. "Wow, this is going to be a problem."

* * *

As I said before...things are getting weirder. So, I finally found Lee-sensei, and he was crying. "What's wrong Lee-sensei?" I asked kneeling down to him. "They took Jackie!!" He screamed running away. WHO IS WHO!? I might actually need to go home….

* * *

All done!

Well, I have nothing to talk about anymore…..

Okay then

RXR

NaruBaby2496


	4. The Truth is Known

_**-Application for Permission to Date My Daughter**_

_**By: NaruBaby2496**_

_**A/N: You will never know how sorry I am for the super late update!! SORRY!! TT I feel horrible. Even worse now since I'm doing a stupid filler one….. I'm shorry. To make up for it, you will see that I put up two chapters at once and one of them is all applications! Sorry again! Ryan**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't mind writing this every time…though it is very annoying. **_

_**Random: Do you know that almost half of the Americans who lived in 2007 have some type of online account? It's true!**_

* * *

"So that's what they've been hiding from me?!" I yelled choking a helpless boy who had been talking about these 'applications'. APPLICATIONS!! Oh, Dad was so lucky it was late and I planned to go over Masumi's but...UGH!! Applications?! That is too far! "Yes-Yes Kohana-chan, that's true," He answered. I dropped him to the ground and walked away in disgust. How can Dad do that?! He probably just doesn't trust me or something….I feel like having an ice cream cone….

* * *

"Hey! Hana-chan! How you feelin'!" Kichiro asked running toward me. Ugh, crap, that's right; I'm by the ramen shop. Should' a known. "I'm okay, Kichiro," I mumbled sitting in one of the spinning chairs. He sat next to me, ordered his usual and turned to me. "No you're not; I can tell," He said with a smile. That freaking smile is contagious! "Err…I rather not. Do you have enough money to maybe buy me an ice cream cone?" I asked, almost forcing myself not to smile back. He nodded and talked to Tsuchi for a bit. Probably asking for a special Uzumaki Discount.

-

-

-

-

"Are you serious!? You did that?" Kichiro asked working on his third bowl of ramen.

"Yeah, I swear! I jumped from my window and landed right on my ass!"

"Ouch. Hey, you want another ice cream cone? I could getcha one,"

He was being super nice; I already had two. "No thanks, Kichiro-kun, uh, I mean Dobe. I have to make it to Masumi's anyway."

"That's my house, you know! I could walk you there; it's getting dark anyway."

Whoa, this is

getting too far. I'm just friends with Kichiro! This could be—uh—a friendly walk to his house! Right? Right! "Okay, let's go,"

* * *

As we walked through the streets I finally realized how late it really was. It was probably around 10:45 by how high the moon was. Plus, it made my hair glisten! Still, it was awkward how Kichiro wasn't talking. Very awkward. "Kichiro, why are you not being stupid?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled, "Because, I might not be the smartest guy out there—like Hideaki or something—but I know when I should shut up…most of the time. Anyway, I act stupid at training because DunDunDun Hideaki is always showing off and always gets his freaking way. I'm just the stupid boy everyone laughs at whenever he's around. But you, I guess you kind of make me smarter I guess, I just feel that way sometimes," He answers.

Aw! That puts lots of little butterflies in my tummy! I make Kichiro smart! If feel special. "Um…thanks, I guess," I thanked. "So…are you sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong with you?" He asked again. He isn't going to let this go is he?! Might as well tell him. "Those stupid applications are getting on my nerves; I just thought Dad would trust me to like the right person and not somebody like Mamoru, not like he's bad or anything." With that, Kichiro sighed. Now that makes me think what's wrong with him. Maybe I should just let it go.

We continued walking until we made it to his house and were greeted by Hinata answering the door. "Well, nice seeing you here, finally! I was just about to have Kiba send some dogs after you guys," She said letting us into the Hokage mansion. With my first step I was pulled by Masumi down the hall to the big stair case. "Why are you late?! I could 'a made some pop of the corn or some ice cream or, or, or my bed, it is a complete mess! Um, yeah, why were you walking home with my BROTHER?! I thought you said he was annoying which I totally agree with, by the by, how's Yoshi-chan doing?" She said all with maybe two breaths. Ah, why is she my best friend?

"Because-" I started. We reached her door and opened it, "Don't tell me you like Kichiro! I thought you said he was annoying? I'm sorry for cutting you off and all but, you need to tell me some things, like maybe how's Daichi? Or even Eiji; heck how's your whole fam doing?! Everything is fine here, except for Mom, haven't you noticed, yet?" She asked saying the last bit in a low tone. "Uh, no. Is she sick or something?" I asked taking a seat in one of her huge plush pillows. For once she was silent, until she found her little teddy bear. "Well…..you see, you know how _parents_ _expect children_ to do what they say? Like how Mom's are always _expecting_ their _babies_ to make their beds. You know "expecting"?" Masumi said finishing with rocking her teddy bear in her arms.

"I didn't notice….."

"Well you don't live with Ma! Hana, she was eating peanut-butter and pickles…at the same time. And said it was good."

"So? My mom does that; she's not pregnant. If Hinata is pregnant, she'll eventually find out and tell you guys. What she eats doesn't matter."

"Whatevs, I think so. Guess what else she ate! Ramen. Like, like, more than Dad does! It was creepy beyond belief. It was kind of funny too, but hey, maybe she is just liking new things too."

"Hn, maybe. Have you heard about those applications my dad made for me?"

"Yep! Every boy—and that new lesbo lady in town—has one! Even Kichiro."

Kichiro? But, but, he can't even spell application! And he's Kichiro!! "I'll be back," I said getting up, not even waiting for her to acknowledge what I said. I stormed to Kichiro's room and knocked like there was no tomorrow. "KICHIRO!! OPEN THE DOOOOORR!!" I yelled sounding like Masumi—for once. Eventually, there was some stumbling and small noises. "GOD DAMMIT!! OPEN THE DOOR BAKA!!" I yelled pulling the handle to see if the door would budge. It wouldn't. "I'm naked," He mumbled; clearly a lie. "I'll just tell everyone that you like masturbation and USE IT!!" I screamed pulling the handle like a madwoman. Screw it! Why is he not opening the DOOR!! "Uh…I'm sick. Cough. Cough. I think its flu," He lied again.

"SON OF A—DANG IT OPEN THE DOORRRR!!"

"I'm blind; can't see,"

"You have Byakugan for God's Sake!!"

"It went away!!"

"LIAR!! LEMME IN!!"

"I had a 'personal moment'."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"'_Personal moment'_!!"

"Oh and what is that?!"

"Go ask my Dad! He knows!"

"Are you talking about what I _think_ you're talking about?"

"I dunno. Whaddya thinking?"

"UGH!! ARE YOU JUST LYING IN BED?!"

"I kinda have to. It's 11:00 and I am pooped."

"Your light is on."

He shuffled from the bed and flicked off his light. "No, Kohana, it is ooooffff," He said slowly. Ah, he _ticking_ me off! "Kichiro…I'll give you three seconds until I send your door into flames," I say trying to keep my cool. There's mumbling and scrubbing. Loud _scrubbing_. I guess he really did have what I think he did. "WET DREAM!!" I yell loudly. The mumbling stop abruptly and so does the scrubbing. Finally, there is loud shuffling to the door and it cracks open to the point where I can only see his face.

"What was that?"

"So….who was the girl?"

His face flushed bright red and his eyes got as wide as I could ever believe. "N-N-Nobody… what'd you want?" He asked his blush still clearly visible. "You mind if I come in?" I ask trying to push my way in. "NO! I mean, no you can't….don't tell Ma or Masumi, please," He almost begged. I don't think he's trusting me with something like _this_. "Not until you let me in," I say with a well earned smirk. He rolled his eyes and slammed his door in my face, "Hold on." There was _more_ noise and shuffling and within three minutes he opened the door, "Welcome to my world," He said.

His room was…cleaner than any of my brothers. I would only doubt if his was cleaner than Harou's; but hey. The walls were a plain orange—clearly he learned to like that color—and he had empty ramen cups under his bed. That's probably how he cleaned up so fast. "Why didn't you tell me you got an application?" I asked snapping out of my minor trance. Kichiro faced me and smiled, a blush slowly creeping up his face, "I, um, yeah…..here. You can have it," He answered handing her a sheet of paper. "Thank you, Kichiro," I thanked.

* * *

(Kichiro's….((duh)))

**NAME: **Uzumaki Kichiro **DOB: **March 13 **HEIGHT:** Somewhere around 5"8' **WEIGHT: **I don't know. I think 100 something….

**IQ: **I never checked. Sorry. **NINJA RANK:** Chuunin.

**AGE: **15 **HOME ADDRESS:** I dunno the address but it's the Hokage Mansion. **CITY/STATE: **Konoha

**Do you** **have parents? **X Yes No

**Is one male and the other female?** X Yes No

**If No, Explain: **

**Number of years they've been married: **I think about 20 something years. I don't ask….

**If less than your age, explain**

**ACCESSORIES SECTION:**

A. Do you have or have access to a van? Yes X No

B. A truck with oversized tires? Yes X No

C. A waterbed? Yes X No

D. A pickup with a mattress in the back? Yes X No

E. A tattoo? Yes X No

F. Do you have an earring, nose ring, pierced tongue, pierced cheek, or a belly button ring? Yes X No

(IF YOU ANSWERED 'YES' TO ANY OF THE ABOVE, DISCONTINUE APPLICATION AND LEAVE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY. I SUGGEST RUNNING.)

ESSAY SECTION:

In 50 words or less, what does 'LATE' mean to you?

Late means after an expected time…..or into the night. Either one. I got a dictionary!!

In 50words or less, what does 'DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER' mean to you?

It means not to touch her…..duh…

In 50 words or less, what does 'ABSTINENCE' mean to you?

That's a lot of letters…grabs dictionary Restraint from indulging a desire for something e.g. alcohol or sexual relations.

**REFERENCES SECTION:**

Squad you belong to: Rock Lee's. I forgot what number it is.

How often you train: Whenever I have time. Like on weekends and when we actually have training.

When will be the best time to interview your:

Father?: When he's not signing papers.

Mother?: Anytime's good nowadays.

Sensei?: He trains A LOT. I dunno.

**SHORT-ANSWER SECTION:**

Answer by filling in the blank. Please answer freely, all answers are confidential.

A: If I were shot, the last place I would want to be shot would be: Where the world can see me.

B: If I were beaten, the last bone I would want broken is my: My left arm. Can't write without it.

C: A woman's place is in the: Place of her dreams. Sappy I know, but I got a sister.

D: The one thing I hope this application does not ask me about is: What my favorite food is because then that would be a dumb question.

E: What do you want to do IF you grow up?: I wanna be the next Hokage. Follow in the line of Uzumakis.

F: When I meet a girl, the thing I always notice about her first is: Her smile. Again sappy.

I SWEAR THAT ALL INFORMATION SUPPLIED ABOVE IS TRUE AND CORRECT TO THE BEST OF MY KNOWLEDGE UNDER PENALTY OF DEATH, DISMEMBERMENT, NATIVE AMERICAN ANT TORTURE, CRUCIFIXION, ELECTROCUTION, CHINESE WATER TORTURE, RED HOT POKERS, AND HILLARY CLINTON KISS TORTURE.

Uzumaki Kichiro 

Applicant's Signature (That means your name, moron!)

Uzumaki Hinata

Mother's Signature

Naruto Uzumaki: Hokage

Father's Signature

Thank you for your interest, and it had better be genuine and non-sexual. You will be contacted in writing if you are approved or rejected. Please do not try to call or write (since you probably can't, and it would cause injury). If your application is rejected, you will be notified by two gentlemen wearing white suits carrying violin cases. (You might watch your back).

* * *

"That's sweet….I guess. Wanna do me a favor?" I ask him crumpling the paper and shooting it into his garbage can. "No prob. What'cha want me to do?" He asks. I lean over and whisper something in his ear. "That's all?! Ha, an Uzumaki can do that any day!"

* * *

I still feel bad for the late update TT

I should really stop beating myself up…..OH! Here's some questions for you guys:

Should I have Hina-chan be pregnant or not?

Although I already have an idea what I want the favor to be…..what should it be?

Should I keep on writing the chappies like this or like the ones before?

Now! I will start working on the next one I promised that should be up in the next day or sooner.

Happy Memorial Day!!

NaruBaby2496

RXR PLZ!!


	5. Rules

_**Application for Permission to Date My Daughter**_

_**By: NaruBaby2496**_

**A/N: Now this one is definitely not late, ne? Yeah, I get to feel that horrid sometimes. Twelve year old guilt I guess. Anyway, since I said this one was going to be all applications I tried to do that. But, it seemed hard. SO, me being lazy, I decided to go and get my copy of the real application. Turned out there was a whole other two pages of rules! Clearly, those are going to be for the people who got accepted….right? Right. Good. I think I'm going to be evil and have you guys guess who left what comment about the rules. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BARNEY!! Or Naruto. XP**

**Random: A guinea pig can have sex and babies when they are only three weeks old! OHEMGEE! (This is very true swears)**

* * *

Congratulations, you were one of the VERY few who got permission to date my daughter, Kohana. To help you prepare for meeting me, face to face, on Friday, I made some rules for you to study. And memorize. Potentially live by, if I don't kill you for breaking one of them.

Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

Rules for Dating Kohana

Rule One:

If you pull into my driveway and honk you'd better be delivering a package, because you're sure not picking anything up.

(What?! I mean….I don't deliver!!)

Rule Two:

You do NOT touch my sister in front of me. You may glance at her, so long as you do not peer at anything below her neck. If you cannot keep your eyes or hands off of my sister's body, I will remove them myself.

(Oh crap.)

Rule Three:

I am aware that it is considered fashionable for boys of your age to wear their trousers so loosely that they appear to be falling of their hips. Please don't take this as an insult, but you and your friends are complete idiots. Still, I want to be fair and open minded about this issue, so I propose this compromise: You may come to the door with your underwear showing and you pants 10 sizes too big, and I will not object. However, in order to ensure that your clothes do not, in fact come off during the course of your date with my daughter, I will take my electric nail gun and fasten your trousers securely to your waist.

(Ma makes me wear a belt. Troublesome woman…)

Rule Four:

I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex without utilizing a 'Barrier method' of some kind can kill you. Let me elaborate, when it comes to sex, I am the barrier, and _I_ will kill you.

(?? I'm fifteen…..)

Rule Five:

It is usually understood that in order for us to get to know each other, we should talk about sports, politics, and other issues of the day. Don't do this. The only information I require from you is an indication of when you expect to have my sister safely back at my house, and the only word I need from you on this subject is: Early.

(…….When is early?)

Rule Six:

I have no doubt you are a popular guy, with many, many, chances to date other girls. This is fine with me as long as it is okay with my daughter. Otherwise, once you have gone out with my baby girl, you will continue to date no one but her until _she_ is finished with you. If you make her cry, I will make you cry.

(Um, crying is very troublesome.)

Rule Seven:

As you stand in my front hallway, waiting for my sister to show up, and more than an hour goes by, do NOT sigh and fidget. If you want to be on time for the movie, you should not be dating Kohana. My sister is putting on her makeup, a long process that can take longer than painting the Golden Gate Bridge. Instead of just standing there, do something useful, like…buying me a car for my 16th birthday, buddy.

(Yeah, in a million years.)

Rule Eight:

The following places are not appropriate for a date with my big sister…as said by Mom. Places where there are beds, sofas, or anything softer than a wooden stool. As said by Daichi, Places where there is darkness. Places where there is dancing, holding hands, or happiness. As said by Dad, places where the ambient temperature is warm enough to induce my daughter to wear shorts, tank tops, midriff T-shirts, or anything other than overalls, a sweater, and a goose down parka—zipped up to her throat. As said by Harou, me and Toshiko, movies with a strong romantic or sexual theme aren't to be seen; movies which feature chain saws are okay. Hockey games are awesome. Grandmas' kitchens are better.

(Okay….Uchiha family…..freaks.)

Rule Nine:

Do not lie to me. I have a lie detector. I am an ANBU captain. My wife and kids have anger management. Do not lie to ANY of us. Because you see, when it comes to my daughter, I am the all knowing god of YOUR universe. If I ask you where you are going and who is going with, you have but one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I have a kantana, a shotgun, and shovel and five acres behind the house. Don't trifle with me. Period.

(gulp)

Rule Ten:

Be afraid. Be very afraid.

(I am….so very afraid at this point…)

Helpful Hint:

It talks very little for us to mistake the sound of your car in the drive way for a machine gun being loaded. When our Agent Orange starts acting up, the voices in our heads frequently tell us to clean the guns as we wait for you to bring Kohana home. As soon as you pull into the driveway you should exit the car with both hands in plain sight. Speak the perimeter password, announce in a clear voice that you have brought her home safely and early, and then return to your car—there is no need for you to come in the house. The camouflaged faces are ours.

(Even Toshiko?! She's six!! But I'm okay with that….)

* * *

This one was fun to make! Very fun to read over again! XP the Uchihas are bogus.

Well, next chapter will be…out, I am not about to stop writing this one!

Let's see……I'm updating a little too quick now! Don'tcha think? Lol.

Thanks and Recognitions

For Faveing: MC-Sakura, Ruler of Black Hearts, animelover006, lazygurl123, sakura's twin954,sierra101, and xXxheartbrokenxXx

For Alerting (long list…XP): .'Sabaku No Annie'., Azul Garnet, Emma0707, Flying Leaves, Hikari to Kuro no Kokoro, Peachcandy, Ruler of Black Hearts, Saya Otonashi, UchihaRen246, WooHooDork, animelover006, kaYeYe, sakura's twin954, sierra101, Ella Clevek, Ophalia and angel-baka-chan.

Thanks a bunch!

RXR

NaruBaby2496


	6. Mission Completion XP

_**Application for Permission to Date My Daughter**_

**(That's the real title…..it's too long!)**

**By: NaruBaby2496**

A/N: Let's see what I can talk about here……well, first I can say thanks I guess. Although, I listed the names last chapter, I got even more! So, I'm just going to say thanks to all who favorited and alerted in one big group. Here it is: THANK YOUS!! All done! XP Oh, also…if I'm right, in the story it should be about Thursday. This means the boys have one more day to prepare. Uh, here's the story; after the disclaimer and random of course.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Masashi would get pwned because of the show having more coolness….and SasuSaku! XP

Random: Let's see...I like pie. How's that for random? XD

Extra: This is in Kichiro's POV!! Forgot to tell you XP Oops

* * *

Okay…..what was the favor again? Um, um, um, got it! So, first I have to leave my house—check—next I have to go to Kohana's house—in progress.

I jumped out my window (okay, went out the front door) and walked around the deserted streets of Konoha. Agent Uzumaki is ready. **(And in** **character)** So, as I was saying, I am walking through the cold streets when a girl caught my attention. She looked familiar. Too familiar.

"Agent Uzumaki—what are you doing at this premises at such a late hour? Exactly. No answer for that, eh, young lady? You have two seconds to leave the ramen shop," I said showing in my Dr. Marshmallow badge from the cereal box. She stared up at me and slurped up another noodle. Ah, she is trifling with The Kichiro. That is not a good thing.

"Young lady, I suggest you leave before I have to show you the guns," I suggest. She laughs and stands up. "I'm Mai, and, though this is a dumb question, do you know my sister?" Mai asked. Wow, she was tall. Probably meant she was older than me. The young lady card was not appropriate in this case. Crap. "N-No," I answer. She smiles and undoes her ponytail, gets a stick of bright red lip stick and puts it on. "Sure you don't know my sister?" Mai asks again. OH! Her sister is that 'special' lady! The really pretty special lady! "Yeah I know your sister!! You're her brother?" I ask sitting down at the table she was previously at. "Don't play. I sound like a girl. Look like a girl. Therefore…." I think for a while. He—if it is a he—can be gay. Then the whole family would be homos. Not that likely. Hence, she is a girl. "You're a girl!?"

"No, duh, anyway, do you like Kohana?" She asks continuing to eat her ramen. Don't you dare trifle with me! That is a personal question! "No," I say almost ordering myself not to look up, or blush, or think of Kohana's pretty hair or her pretty face. No! I will not think about that. "Yeah, you do. You're blushing. Well, guess I'll see you later….word of advice: while you have a chance, go for it." With that she left. Creepy girl. Wretched creepy girl.

* * *

"What was that about leaving my room just because I told you Kichiro had an application?" Masumi asked Kohana for the thirteenth time that night. "I was just wondering why he had to go and get one, Masumi-chan," She answered.

"Well, duh, he likes….ramen. Kichiro-kun likes ramen. Hey, do you know why he isn't in his room?"

"He's doing me a favor."

"What's the favor??"

"He's spying…."

"On?! Come on…I can help!!"

"On my brothers…"

"For?! Come on, come on, come on, COME ON! Please…"

"He's spying on my whole family for the application business."

"Why!? Hana-chan, I can help!!"

"Not when you're _that_ loud."

"Okay, can you tell me the reason?"

"Because I don't like the idea."

"Why not? I just want to help Kohana."

"I want to pick my own boyfriend. Not my family; they can approve. I just want to pick, you know?"

"Ohhh! Can I help spy? Maybe check and see what Mamoru, Hideaki and Ryo are up to. Even throw them off, if you want."

"I don't know….let me sleep on it."

Kohana flicked off the light and left Masumi to stand in the middle of the room, with the light off. "Turn on the light!!" Masumi yelled in a hushed tone. Silence. "Bull shenanigans."

* * *

I knocked the door. I hid behind the bush. Why you ask? Daichi was coming. And every time Daichi comes he chokes me. I wish to live….to complete my mission! Ha-ha!... Anyway, as soon as he left, I waited until he was three feet away from the door—I could tell with Byakugan— and then I waited until he was in his room. Sakura, Harou and Toshiko were in the living room. All was good. I could wait 

four more minutes and then knock the door again. Until then, I need more Dr. Marshmallows for energy. It's midnight…if not later.

This leads me to ask; why are Harou and Toshiko even awake? Don't they have training? Well, that can't always be the reason—Harou is "broken" again and Toshiko probably convinced Sasuke to not have her go again. Ah, being the youngest is nice. But, anon, I am the oldest. By three freaking minutes. "Kichiro!" Daichi screamed from his bedroom window pouring ice water on my head. "What!?" I ask turning to look up and see _it_. "Why are you here? Isn't it past your bedtime?" He smirks closing his window back and returning to his room. I hate him. Hate him deeply in my heart. Probably second to Hideaki—if anything.

Well, now that I am soaking wet, I have no choice but to enter the house thirty seconds early. Gosh, I hate Daichi. I walk up to the knock and put on my best "I'm a little sad helpless boy" face—just in case Sakura answers. She has sympathy for Kichiros. Unfortunately, Sasuke opened the door. He wasn't even in the living room! He doesn't have sympathy for Kichiros. This is not a good thing. I repeat not a good thing! "What're doing here, Kichiro?" He asks scaling at least a foot taller than me. "Uhhh….I'm wet. And cold," I say shivering for extra effect. "Daddu!! Who's that? It's Chiro-kun right, right?" Toshiko asks toddling behind Sasuke. "Daddy! Is it? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh? OHHHHHH!! Hi, Chiro-kun!" She babbles waving furiously at me. "Hey, Yoshi-chan," I greet.

"Daddy, you should let Chiro-kun, come in. He looks cold….I could get Mama and she could make him all better—she makes everything all better. So do you, too, Daddy. I law-ve you," She says tugging at his pants.

"Uh, baby, Kichiro can't…"

"Why not Daddy?! Don't you law-ve me too?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why can't Chiro-kun come in?! He's going to get a cold."

"He can, but I prefer if he not."

"But-but-but…I'm going to tell Momma on you!"

Agent Uzumaki is getting very cold. This is entertaining though. Toshiko even went as far to cry, that is golden. "Does she always do that?" I ask trying to hold back laughs. "Yes. She gets that from Sakura unfortunately," He answers. As soon as our conversation ended Sakura was glaring at Sasuke. Creepy scary glare. "Come on in Kichiro. You look so cold, let me help you," Sakura says cuddling me in a warm, fuzzy, towel and walking me into the family room. I could swear I saw Daichi's face—it was in complete awe. I am such a lucky boy.

* * *

"So….that's the reason you are here?" Eiji asked. Well, he was sleeping, but I woke him up with the continuous answering to their stupid question. "Ah-hem, the reason, as I said before, is because my Aunt Susan, got lost in a snow storm. So, I had to come here and find some paper. How about those applications?"

They just stared and blinked. It's like I told them 4+4 does not equal fish!

"It's summer."

"Global _Cooling_ in Alaska."

"Last time you said it was because you were in court for kitty littering."

"That was _before _Aunt Susan called."

"You don't have an Aunt Susan…."

"You don't know my family fool!"

"I thoughts you said it was cuz you were uncomfortable when you're alone with others…."

"I am! That's why I'm here!"

"You said you wanted applications for your Aunt Susan."

"I don- I did. So, applications?"

"No….but if you want to help with the applications, you can use the _big red stamper to stamp rejected on them!" _

This was too far! I revealed too much! They know my reason for coming. And Daichi was being a bad word again. He used the baby voice with me."Daichi! I am fifteen thank you! I don't need the baby voice anymore…." I whined.

"Too bad you're too short to be fifteen."

"I'm 5"9!"

"And?? Haven't you had your growth spurt already, Brace Face?"

"No!! Dad said I'll be tall like you….not that I want to look like uglies. And the braces have _been_ off!"

"Your Mama.."

"Don't talk about my Mom! You can't say nothin' cuz yo mama so dirty that you can't tell where the dirt stops and she begins!"

"Yo Mama so fat she has to eat Wheat Thicks!"

"Yo Mama…..is so beautiful, that I can't believe it. Believe it!" I said when I finally realized all the Uchihas were getting closer and closer to me. Probably to pound me. "Amazing save, Kichiro. Here're the applications, here's the stamper. Knock yourself out," Sakura said handing me the said items. "Literally." Daichi said popping my head. "Teme," I whisper under my breath.

* * *

First Application.

Name: Michelle

REJECTED!! Ur a freaking girl!! And Kohana is not like that!! No offense…..

* * *

Second Application.

DOB: 10/15/23

REJECTED!! You're ollllllllllllllldd!! Are you aware Kohana is only 15?! You Oro-wannabe!

* * *

Third Application

Ninja Rank: …………………..Hokage

U ARE NOT MY FATHER!! LIAR!! Rejected. Period.

* * *

Fourth Application

Age: I'm 4

Groooooossss. Sorry, little kid, you are so rejected.

* * *

Fifth Application

IQ: 15

Ur very stupid. Stupider than Jun. You're not dating Kohana-chan.

* * *

Sixth Application

Do you have access to a truck with a mattress in the back?

I have ten of those things!

Baka……you're not going to be dating Kohana. Date some Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas or something.

* * *

"Kichiro-kun? What does teme mean?" Toshiko asked popping up from under the table. "Whoa! Uh, hey Yoshi…actually, Hideaki means teme in Japanese. Sometimes even Daichi."

"Nooooo! Because Hideaki means excellent and Daichi means great first son."

"How do you know?"

"Because I am a good listener."

"Is that what you're name means or something?"

"Uh-uh, it means alert valued child."

"You are very alert….."

"Why did you tell that guy to date a-?"

"Eh, you shouldn't say that word."

"Why not?! Is it a bad word?"

"Yes…."

"Is teme a bad word?"

"Maybe…."

"What's it mean?"

"A bad word."

"What's that bad word?"

"A really, really, bad word."

"Oh, okay. Did you kiss Kohana?"

"Wha-!? No...no, I didn't kiss Kohana."

"Do you want to?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"I'll leave you alone once you answer the one I just asked."

"Don't worry. You can stay Yoshi-chan."

"Well do you?! I'm kind of thinking that you aren't here just for the applications too."

"Do I what?! And, why are you talking so… 'proper'?"

"I'm not talking proper. I just do that voice to get Daddy to let me do stuff."

"Oh, that isn't going to work all the time."

"How's do you know Chiro-kuuuun?"

"I-I-I don't….."

"See it does work. So, what's the reason why you're here, really?"

"I can't tell."

"You and Kohana kissed to seal the promise, right?"

"No! I mean no. Stop the questions, please."

"Okay. But, if you want to get to know more about the app-applications, you can help do the lie detectors."

"What're those?"

"Lie detectors, duh! You could even torture the people by asking questions. I have that job, but you can help."

"Is Hideaki one of those people?"

"Uh-huh. You can even ask personal questions. Then, you'll get personal answers."

"Cool. Wanna stamp the red?"

"Sure Chiro-kun."

* * *

Wow….long! Well, this is it…I guess. I started the next on but its just not finished yet, so don't pester! JK, it doesn't bother me much. OH! This is so late becuz my internet died for like a week. x.x Yep.

So, we've finally really met Toshiko and Kichiro, huh? They really didn't have much in the story before, I guess.

RXR

NaruBaby2496


	7. Chapter 7 part one

_**

* * *

**_

Application for Permission to Date My Daughter

_**By: NaruBaby2496**_

**A/N: **Wow…..okay this time I have an excuse for this late update. My internet was down for aboutthree or four weeks (or one and a half months) so I couldn't upload this chapter fast. Since this did cause me to have a late update, this chapter is pretty 'full' if you know what I'm saying. I also think this is going to have to have a sequel…thing. XD

**Disclaimer: **……..Yes, yes, I do own Naruto. Bow civilians! (I'm being sarcastic dummies who believe me.)

**Random: **Jiraiya is a pervert!

* * *

5:45 AM; Uzumaki House

"Wake up, Masumi!" Kohana yelled kicking the said person 'softly' on the head. **(Yeah, 'softly'…) **"What time is it?" She mumbled. Kohana rolled her emerald eyes. "Morning. Come on; don't you want to spy?" In the next seconds Masumi was up and dressed.

"Yes, Sir Ma'am Uchiha! What are your wishes?" She asks. Kohana was still giggling. Masumi had found some of Kichiro's army pants and stole Naruto's white T-shirt. If that wasn't enough, she got a black cap and took some black lipstick and put it under her eyes like football players. Her hair was put back in a bun and only some of her golden bangs were seen. "Uh, lord, Masumi! You look so serious!" Kohana laughs. "So?" She asks maintaining a straight face. "Wow. Anyway, I want you to use your speed talking ability to send the boys on the wrong track. Oh, one more thing, I heard Dad changed the time to 6:59:58 so make sure you tell the truth then lie about it. Got it?" Kohana asks. She nods and grabs three of her many cell phones, "Got'cha!"

"Great! And sorry for being so bossy-like."

"No problem, general!"

"Funny! Anyway, I'm going to buy some balloons."

"Oh, why?"

"I'm going to have a party."

"When?"

"Once you and Kichiro de-accept Mamoru, Hideaki and Ryo."

"Okay! Bye-bye."

* * *

Uchiha Household; 6:00 AM

"We have exactly 12 hours, 59 minutes and 58 milliseconds to make this place a torture chamber. Got that men and Kichiro?"

"Hey! I am a man!"

"Sure you are. Now, Daichi, I want you to set up the lie detectors. Harou, I want you to set up the booby traps. _All of them._ Finally, Eiji and Kichiro, make up the most disturbing questions you can think of. Eiji, you can also tell your sister that she can help Kichiro if she wants. Dismissed."

All the boys left to the designated places to start what they were told to do. "So…..Eiji, want to start the list?" Kichiro asked. Eiji shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch TV. "I'll make it then, meanie."

"THANK YOU!!"

-

-

-

1. Do you like ramen?

2. How do feel about your parents being ninjas?

3. Do you love Kohana? With your whole heart? Yes or no?

4. Since I know you said no, why not?? HM??

5. Who's your favorite Uchiha? Besides Kohana, I mean.

6. How do you feel about the lie detector? You like it?

7. What's your name? Your whole name. Explain to me why that is your name.

**INDIVIDUAL QUESTIONS (mwahahaha!)**

Hideaki

1. Do you like pink?

2.Do you like puppies?

3. How do you feel about same gender marriages?

4. What's your favorite color? Pink? I bet its pink, punk.

5. Is your mother secretly the family favorite Mickey Mouse?

6. Do you wish you could slap me?

7. Do you know you look like a girl?

8. Do you think looking like a girl would work to your advantage with Jackie?

9. How's life?

10. Do you think my hair glistens beautifully in the light?

11. If Masumi wasn't your cousin; would you like her?

12. How did that slap feel? Huh, how about the zapping after every question?

Mamoru

1. Do you secretly wish you knew more about your father?

2. Did that hurt your feelings?

3. Am I getting annoying?

4. Do you like cheese?

5. What is the real color of your hair?

6. Have you ever experimented with your cousins' make-up to look like your Dad?

7. Was it fun?

8. Do you know that this lie detector can zap you when you lie?

9. Would you like me to turn that feature up to extreme?

10. Are you afraid to die?

11. Why'd you get an application?

12. How were the booby traps? Were they fun?

Ryo

1. Do you know what your name means?

2. Want me to zap you?

3. That looked painful. Why do you say Troublesome?

4. Don't lie. Do you like pastel purple like your mother?

5. Do you like Sand Witches?

6. Do your sisters comb your hair? Push you around? Beat you up? Please give detail.

7. What's your IQ?

8. Do you think you are too lazy—do you believe in too lazy?

9. What does 2 and 2 equal?

10. What's your IQ...again?

11. Are you stupid?

12. Are you male or female?

13. THAT'S FUNNY!!

* * *

Konoha Balloon Shop; 7:30 AM

"Hi! I'm Kohana….do you have non-latex balloons? My brother kinda is allergic," I asked walking into the small shop. It was very cute. "Yeah. They cost a bit more, though," The cashier informs. I know him! He-he's that guy with the newspaper! Why is he in a balloon shop? "So, you are 'The Kohana'? Nice to finally meet you. I'm Rob," Rob says reaching over to shake my hand. I shake it and smile back. "Back atcha. Um, do you mind doing me a favor Robby? It's not like I can't do it myself, but, since you're a guy who looks like he practices being a gentleman, I was just wondering," I ask.

"Uh, sure. What would you like me to do?"

"If you could get me 500 rainbow colored non-latex balloons and have them blown up and at my house by tomorrow at 3:00 that'll be great."

"For free?"

"I was wondering……"

"Only if you show me around; I'm kind of new here."

"Sure! Not until you get off your shift of course. Sell balloons, Robby, sell balloons!"

I walk out the shop and smile. I think this plan is going to work.

Masumi's Room; 7:45 AM

"Hello?"

"Hi! Is this Mamoru?"

"Uh…no, this is Akiko."

"Then can I talk to Mamoru?"

"We're kind of doing his make-up."

"Isn't he a guy?"

"He's trying to look like Kazekage-sama."

"Oh….why?"

"I dunno, ask him."

"Okay…"

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mamoru!"

"Hello….."

"Oops sorry, this is Masumi!"

"Oh, hi."

"So, you going to the Uchiha place at 7?"

"Actually at 11:59:58. Or something like that."

"Nope, it's 7."

"Uh, no it's—"

"It's 7."

"Masumi…"

"What?"

"The paper said—"

"Look. It's 7."

"Little girls don't scare me."

"I'm going to tell my father you harassed me. Then you'll be sent back to Suna….with your _mother_."

"Why would I care?"

"Because your mother is Frankenstein's aunt."

"My mom is blonde…."

"So?"

"And has brown eyes….."

"And?"

"Frankenstein has green skin and black eyes."

"You don't know Frankie's family!"

"And I suppose you do?!"

"You suppose right."

"I'm still coming at 11:59:58."

"Okay….but, I'm telling the truth."

"And I should believe you?"

"I'm seriously going to tell my Dad."

"And he'll believe you?"

"Yes. Yes, he will."

"So 7 right?"

"Yes, 7."

"That's all?"

"Oh and lie. Lie all you can. Lie about being a boy—everything."

"Why?"

"Good bye."

"Hello? Hello?? Gah, she hung up!"

* * *

Uchiha Family Room; 7:53 AM

"Hey Harou!" I scream. He jumps and falls off the ladder. "Ow…." He moans. I look down at him….his ankle was almost healed. Oops. "Are you okay?" I ask. He glares an evil glare at me—one Sasuke would be proud of. "Kichiro," He grumbles keeping eye contact with me. I chuckle and back away until I bump into a set of paint buckets.

"Kichiro!" Daichi screams from the family room. I look at the paint bucket I knocked over, which knocked down another, and set off a domino effect all the way to Daichi's head. Eau vèt. "Why d—you know you—er, your face is…" I stutter backing away from the Uchiha. "Pink? Pink, Kichiro? PINK?! This is NOT funny, my head is now PINK! AGAIN!" He yells onyx eyes melting into crimson. "Err, uh, s-sorry? T-the good thing is that you look more like your mom again….now…" I whisper. "Brace Face! I'll make you need to get braces again!" He yells. "I just got them off!! Come on! The paint is washable!!" I scream back in his face. "Hn. How lucky you are," Daichi replied. His eyes went back to normal and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking away.

"I'm a lucky Kichiro!!" I scream knocking Toshiko's teddy bear into neon green paint. "Oopsies…" I say picking up the teddy and placing it back in its rightful place. All I have to do is play it off—I did nothing.

* * *

Hyuuga Household; 8:00 AM

"Mmm Iiii Kaaay Aaaay….." The smallest Hyuuga said writing her name on the wall. It was a total disaster in Hideaki's house—Mika, his little sister, had discovered the new rainbow colored markers yesterday. "Mika, shuddup," Hideaki mumbled. "Mika? I'm right here, silly!" She giggles pulling on her brother's hair. He smirks and tugs on her hair gently. "No!! That's mine!" She giggles running away from him and back to her wall.

"Hideaki! Can you come up here? Bring your sister," TenTen yells from upstairs. "MOMMA!!" Mika yells taking a run for the staircase. "MIKA!! No, no I'm going to carry you," Hideaki said scooping his sister up in his arms. "I am not little! I can go up stairs!" Mika retaliates. "Yeah sure,"

-

-

-

-

"You look pretty!" Mika exclaims jumping on the bed and awakening a sleeping Neji. Hideaki looked at himself in the mirror. He did not look pretty. He was wearing a freaking tux. "I'm not getting married!" He screams trying to remove the plaster from his head. "I worked hard…." TenTen whines. Neji sits up and eyes his son. "Dang it. Hn, I love it Mom," Immediately TenTen's face brightens, "I'm not going to wear it until I am getting married, though."

"Fine…but at least have your hair like that every once and a while."

"Yeah, when we go to church. Once every six months."

"……Fine. Let me comb it out then."

"I can do it. I'm fifteen…"

"So, you're my little baby."

"No, Mika is."

"Mika is my idle widle baby."

"MA!"

"What—and watch your tone."

"I--um--want to train….later?"

"Sure!!"

* * *

Inuzuka Household; 8:03 AM

"Jun! I need to talk to you!" I yell banging on his window. He opened it and smiled. "Hey Kohana, what do you want?" He asks. I think…what did I want again? "You know about the application crap?" I ask.

"Yeah…"

"Daichi is making lie detectors for the people who passed."

"That's all?"

"No. I want you to break them."

"Huh?"

"Like…you know, break them."

"…….."

"Crush them!"

"Ohh….! I can just mess up the circuits if you want."

"What'll that do?"

"Have the lies be true and the true be lies."

"That sounds complicated. Plus I had Masumi tell the guys to tell lies no matter what."

"So bam-bam?"

"Yep…never say that again either."

"Whatever, what time should I crush them?"

"Around 5:45, while Ma and Toshiko are taking a nap."

"Got it."

* * *

Masumi's Room; 8:15 AM

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"I don't know you."

"Ugh, this is Masumi."

"Who?"

"OH LORD!! I here am Masumi, 15 and I love to talk on the phone! Also, I am on your FREAKING TEAM!!"

"I remember now. How are you?"

"Shut up Lazy."

"Fine."

"Are you gonna go to the Uchihas?"

"…….."

"TALK!!"

"…….."

"I'm telling my dad…."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I dozed off; do you know you woke me up, Troublesome woman?"

"Troublesome ORO WANNABE!!"

"I hate you."

"I loathe you."

"Ah, big words."

"I am on the verge of text-cussing you out."

"I rather do that."

"I bet you much rather sleep, Lazy."

"Touché, Troublesome girl."

"Ah, you demoted me. I'm telling dad."

"Snitch."

"Bizatch."

"I'm glad you know what you are."

"I hate you.

"I loathe you."

"……"

"What'd you want to talk about….again?"

"You're going to the Uchihas right?"

"Yeah, jealous?"

"……No comment."

"What about it?"

"Lie and come at 7."

"Why?"

"Daichi just called and told me these things."

"Oookay."

"……"

"….."

"So, wanna come over?"

"When?"

"Actually not to my house, Kohana is having a party tomorrow."

"You want me to be your date?"

"Well, when you say it like that, um, no, because, Koh-, ahhh, um, er, I dunno,"

"I'll pick you up."

"Bye Ryo."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

I seriously needed to stop this here! Sorry, but if I didn't this thing would've had 4,000+ words in one chapter. But, if you haven't noticed, I updated the next part already.

Sorry if that was cliffy-ish, although it was a sucky ending, I agree if you say that. XD

Anyway, Love You

NaruBaby


	8. Chapter 7 Part two! CHA!

_**Application for Permission to Date My Daughter**_

**By: NaruBaby2496**

**A/N**: Part Two of chapter 7 here! I don't believe I needed to split it! AWWWW!! But, anyway in this, I decided to make Harou more important. Since he really was just there before.

**Disclaimer**: Once Upon A Time, when I was little I dreamed of owning an anime and a hit manga named Naruto. Too bad that didn't happen. The End.

**Random**: Here we go….Kakashi has an Aunt with purple hair. How's that for random? XD

**Extra**: Most of this is in the streets of Konoha, so I didn't write where. If it isn't I'll tell you.

* * *

5:30 PM (Some time skip, eh? XP)

Today was a pretty busy day in the streets, by the looks of it. Almost everyone was outside at the park playing. That almost never happens! Something else must be going on….let's see. Well, it's a Friday…they do stuff on Fridays all the time. But I'm not really supposed to be paying attention to that. I don't believe I'm doing all this just for Kohana. I mean, it's not like it's hard or anything; just that I have no apparent reason for helping. I just wanted to.

"Kichiro? Do you really not know your IQ?" Eiji asked me. "Uh…I know what it is, why?" I answer. Eiji stops in front of me—which causes me to stop. "Is it over 80?" Harou asks suddenly joining this 'conversation'. "Yeah," I answered cautiously, why'd they even care? Daichi frowns, "You might have a chance." Ugh, what did he mean by that? Whatever, I'll forget about it. I have to get to the compound anyway…Sasuke decided to take the stupid long route. "Brace Face! Carry this, I need to relax," Eiji says, no orders, giving me another can of paint. Poo.

* * *

5:45 PM

What do I need now…uh, that's right a soda. It's hot outside. **(Way to stay focused Hana-chan) **I walked into the cool shop and inhaled. This candy shop always smelled wonderful. "Hey, Kohana! What're you doing here?" Hitomi asked me. He was on Masumi and Ryo's team…and like a human scroll, if you get what I'm saying. "Oh, I just wanted some soda," I answer. His hazel eyes gleam. They're so pretty! "For you? I could get you a free one, since my dad has me working here now, blech," He informs. I shrug. I really don't want to steal; he's offering though. But if Dad finds out, that'll be horrible. "I have enough money, the soda is only a yen," I answer. He shrugs and walks to the window. "Look, your boyfriend is coming," Hitomi teases.

"Who?! What boyfriend? Hitomi-san, seriously," I ask walking next to him. He points to Kichiro. "Him right?" He smirks. Nu-uh. "He isn't my boyfriend. Just a guy who's a friend," I clarify. He chuckles. "Well, go talk to your friend then…" He says walking away. He doesn't tell me what to do! Dang him for persuasive...ness ways and whatever!

* * *

Hyuuga Household; 5:50 PM

"Hello? I'm kind of trying to get ready for something."

"Hideaki."

"Yeah….."

"You are not to go to the Uchihas."

"Masumi stop with the voice. We have Caller ID."

"……Oh."

"Not being rude but, what do you want?"

"Don't go to the Uchihas."

"I'm going."

"I'm going."

"You're fifteen; don't do that."

"You're fifteen; don't do that."

"Masumi…."

"Yes?"

"Gotcha!"

"Gotcha!"

"I swear….."

"I can't swear, say something else."

"Masumi what do you want, really?"

"I told you already."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Goodbye."

"MASUMI!!"

"………"

"Whatever."

* * *

Uchiha Household; 6:02 PM

"Awesomeness! They will be CRUSHED!!" Jun screamed in a hushed tone enter the Uchiha House through the window. He looked around and saw nothing. Nothing at all. "Um….lie detectors, lie detectors, come out come out wherever you are…." He sang. Ah, crap this isn't working. He walked slowly to the living room and plopped on the couch—right in front of the big screen TV. "Might as well do something…"

* * *

Around 6:10 PM

I don't believe I let that, weirdo, freak of nature boy, tick me off like that. All he said was that Baka (yes, he is demoted because of the most recent) was my boyfriend. Cha right. I don't even like Kichiro. In fact, when he bought me ice cream, I checked for…nasty Kichiro germs. Yeah, and I almost threw the whole thing away too. Man, Hitomi sure is lucky I didn't inherit much personal characteristics from my mom. I would've punched his face in faster than the 4th. Cha, I should've done that!

Anyway, after that little mental rant, I can now….oh crap. Dad. Is. In. Front. Of. ME!! And Daichi, and Eiji! "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!" I scream in hushed tone. By now I'm pretty sure I'm grabbing the attention of some civilians for talking to myself and panting but, um, let them look. They are all h8rs! "Kohana," I hear a voice say. Crap, now I know that all this stressing over one thing is bad, but bad enough to start hearing voices? Ah, that's it I must be going nuts. Great.

"Hana-chan, it won't change anything if you just stare at his head." Then I am pulled into a store. A dark scary store to get….oh, it's Harou. "H-Harou?" I stutter, realization finally hitting me. "Yeah, that's me. So, you cooling off, or are you just stalking us to stop the 'arranged dating'?" He asks me with a smirk. I blink and look down at his foot. No cast.

"Oh, that? I fake it so I won't have to go to practice training."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be the whole 'I'm gonna kill you' type. I want to be like Ma and get a nice job when I don't have to worry about becoming crazy over my missions or even dying during one of them."

"But…Mom still goes on missions. She can die anytime same as Dad."

He gets up and grabs an old book off one of the shelves—probably history, such a nerd. "I know you probably didn't pay attention to this during academy, but do you remember how the guy Mizuki was a great ninja, he excelled, but he even went as far to kill his own teammates—just to complete the mission without hassle. Eventually karma fell on him and he didn't know how to handle it. He died on his own and by his own choice. I don't want to be like that."

I remember that!! "Oh, Dad was almost like that too."

"I know, Hana! I'm fourteen, I notice things. That's why I want to know about the whole undercover agents stuff."

"How do you know about that? And, stop acting like you're years older than me."

"Fine, fine. I still know years more than you do."

Smart-alek much. I know way more than he does! Like what 5, 132,348 times 8 is. He doesn't know that! But I'll go easy on him.

"Okay then! How old was I when I lost my first tooth? No, matter of fact, when and where?"

"You were training and you tripped over Kichiro's foot when you were 6 and a half."

"You know way too much."

"I don't know everything though. Some things are just worth finding out yourself the hard way. As I was saying, what's with the double-agenting?"

"Oh, Kichiro just wanted to."

"I never said anything about Kichiro."

"Then…Harou! No using brains!"

"Sorry, no can do. But, I can stop doing things the easy way if you want."

"You're too mature."

"Very funny. It comes from being the middle kid. But next question, can I help?"

"With—you want to help?"

"Uh-huh. I know you probably really don't want to hear this but Kichiro seriously loves you big sis."

"No way! He….he's Kichiro! My best guy friend who I can't stand but still can't stand being away from!"

"Really? Do you know what you just said?"

"I said that I can't stand not seeing my Kichiro."

"_Your Kichiro?"_

"Harou! I-I didn't mean to say that!" Great, now I have to prepare myself for another lecture that actually beats Mom's by a landslide. Hn, might as well listen.

"Really? Or are you just trying to convince yourself that you can't like someone like Kichiro? Or that as a respectable Uchiha that has knows her duty as a ninja, you know that you want to make a stronger future for Konoha and go for someone like Hideaki? But that still doesn't make sense because Kichiro also has the same kekkei genki as Hideaki _and_ he's learning some of the Sage techniques that have been improved by a Hokage and a Sannin. On top of that, I heard that, if you want to get one of the guys dad picked that is, Ryo and Masumi are going to go to that party you're have tomorrow as friends—which will probably end up as not being that. And yes, I knew about the party."

"…….You, you forgot Mamoru."

"Let's see then, you might want to try to get Mamoru because of his wide range in the techniques he can use. How's that?"

This is getting too annoying. "Stop being smart. And, if you really want to help, just tell Dad to stop."

"And risk him asking why?"

"No….."

"You are so spoiled! No offense, sorry. Back to what we were talking about before; me helping. I know you got Jun to try to break the lie detectors so I cut him so slack and told Daichi that Toshiko had got some bubble juice into them so they wouldn't work. They would just sizzle and electrocute whoever's in it at the time. So, naturally, he looked at Kichiro with a smirk, but I convinced him to just throw them in the lake out in the back. Is that going to mess with Masumi and her tricking the boys to lie?"

"Uh, um, I think so. They're still coming though."

"Hand me some gauze, I need to wrap up my ankle, Dad is going to be coming in five minutes."

"How do you know? That's weird….and how do you know about Masumi and Jun?"

"Ever heard of ESP?"

"You're psychic?!"

"No, no! I just know what's going to happen before it happens!"

"Harou!"

"Yes?"

"Do you get these things all the time? Or are you just trying to trick me?"

"Tricking you is way harder. And I'm not psychic, I just…um, I just get Déjà vu from dreams a lot."

"Oh, crossies?"

"Crossies. Now hand over the gauze and hide."

"Won't you get in trouble for stealing?"

"No."

"Oh, okay, see you!"

Note One: Nerdy brothers can help. A LOT.

* * *

6:20 PM

"Brace Face, do you really like my sister?" Eiji asked me again. Now, who was the person who said that children learn to stop repeating at 6? This short little one is nine and still asking. Isn't the stupid growing blush on my face enough to know that the answer is yes?! "You should like her. Her hair is a really pretty red, but if you look at it long enough it would hurt your eyes. Have you ever done that? I guess not, but the stuff on your cheeks kind of match the color of her hair. Anyway, she has eyes like Ma's except a lot richer and darker, that's what Dad says. What do you think Kichiro?" He asks as he smashes every living thing that comes within a foot of the bench we were sitting on.

He looks up at me and stares. "Wasn't your hair bluer yesterday? Now it looks black. Kohana says that that happens to some people's hair gets darker in the summer. Is that what happens to you?" He asks. I look back down at him and sigh, "Yeah….that's what happens." He smiles triumphantly as he kills a huge cockroach with a single stab of his sword. Disturbance icon will be inserted now. "So…where do you think dad is doing? What about Kohana?! I haven't seen her in a while," He says out of complete boredom. Then two things hit me. One: This kid only asks questions the majority of the time. And Two: Kohana was in the back of the Corner Store telling me to see her.

Or am I just wishing it's Kohana? Either way that girl back there is cute and I need to ditch this kid! I mean…for the sake of friendships. "Eiji, want to go to the store to see if your Dad is there or something," I tell him. He nods and leaves saying he wants to get an ice cream and maybe use the bathroom. Like I needed to know that. To Kohana! (Oh gosh that sounded corny….) Anyway, I need to talk to her about some stuff.

* * *

THE END!! Just kidding, the end of Chapter 7.

Chapter 8 should be coming up in about a day or two unless my internet finds the crack again. Ah…that would suck.


	9. AwwWHAT!

_**Application for Permission to Date My Daughter**_

**By: NaruBaby2496**

A/N: WAHHH!! I didn't hide the crack good! My internet is officially retarded. Sorry….

Disclaimer: GAAAWDD! No I don't own Naruto.

Random: Erm…cheese is yellow.

Kichiro and Hana-chan are finally together!!** (Cha!, my babies growing up…)**

* * *

Yay! Kichiro's coming! "Kichiro-kun!!" I yell running to give him a hug. "U-Uh…hey Kohana," He stutters with a huge blush. Of course he doesn't want me to see it so he turns his head. "You're so cute, Kichiro-kun….anyway! We, um, how's it going?" Now I guess it's my turn to stutter. "Good, uh, we couldn't f-find the lie detectors. Where are they, exactly?" He asked releasing the hug. **(TT Why??) **I smile and stretch my back. "In the lake behind our house….Daichi threw them back there, remember?" I answer. Kichiro nods and stares into my eyes. God…he better be zoning out again. "Eh, sorry! I-I just missed you a lot, Hana-chan," He whispers looking down; probably to make his bangs hide his blush. Talk about a man's pride!

"Well, thanks…for missing me and all! Um, you know, I, um, I'm having a party tomorrow and…." I stop once I realize Kichiro is smiling. What is so funny?! "You're blushing Hana-chan, you never blush. _I_ blush…really, when'd you start blushing?" He asks sitting down in the grass. I stare down at him to see if he's waiting for a real reason. Yep—he's looking at me innocently with those silvery-blue puppy-dog eyes that don't stop looking until they get what they want. Well, you know what, you know what; he can keep on looking at _me_ with those eyes like deep water all he wants. I am not going to answer his silly question. Period.

And just so this won't start up; I _do_ know the answer. I just won't say it. Or write it. Or think it. And trust me friends, I will definitely not admit it to who I think you know who. Nu-uh, not happening. I don't even…nope, I do not. No way Mr. Spanish Jose. So, all I do is open my mouth and close it—deciding I better think of something quick. Something that sounds like a good lie…that someone can believe. I'm talking someone like Masumi can believe. That girl gets her facts straight on everything. Everything. This is probably why I should be careful in trying to lie to…this person, he—I didn't think that—this person must've got some fact-checking habit from Masumi. Yeah, can't lie.

I can't just stand here staring into the blue-silver eyes. Those eyes taunt me. They just make me want to dive into them. Every day. Ever since I was twelve. Ever since the day Sarutobi Tsuyoshi assigned teams. Yeah. Ever since whenever this person is around and not around. "Hana-chan, you don't have to a-answer if you don't want to; that was a dumb question!" He smiles. Then he yawns and stretches. Then I see his toned muscles...and force myself not to blush. Man! Why do I try to fool myself? Of course, I know, my dad is Sasuke. It took him more than twelve years to realize he loved Mom. So I could get some of his denseness. True—yeah that could be it. Probably is.

"Hey, Hana-chan! Let's go do something!" He says bouncing up with a smile. "Huh? Won't Dad notice you're gone?" I ask slightly surprised in his sudden jump-let's go-smile-do something-ness. "Nah, I was quiet half the time and like I said I missed you," Kichiro says ruffling his hair. It looked less unruly before; now he had to go and make it look cute-unruly to make me go. "Like a date?" I ask with one eyebrow raised. He shrugs and grabs my hands, "Whatever you want it to be, Hana-chan. Date, friends out for fun, _boyfriend_ _and_ _girlfriend _on a date….whatever."

Aw, he's trying to be cool and pretend like it doesn't matter to him. "Sure, I should probably tell Masumi she can relax from the army girl mode and chill, though," I answer releasing one of my hands and grabbing my cell phone from my pocket. "Y-y-y-your serious?" I nod as I try to find Masumi's main number in the speed dial list. "N-n-n-o joke? A-are there cameras somewhere?! And you d-don't mind holding my hand?" He continues. "No, I don't mind. I like it actually. Can you check if it's okay if we walk in the front of the shop?" I ask as I wait for Masumi to answer her phone. Maybe this phone of hers was dead. "No, no not at all! I'm so happy Kohana! I-I-I mean, yeah, sure, whatever…" He says walking away with his hands in his pockets.

I inwardly smile, god Kichiro was trying too hard. "Hallow?" Masumi answers. "Finally! Well, me and Kichiro are going out so you can just relax and maybe ask Ryo out….if you like him, that is," I say with a sarcastic tone at the end.

"I do not like Ryo!"

"Then why is he coming to the party _with you_?"

"Fine whatevs. Um, sooo…you and Kichiro. Never would've thought that,"

"Me neither, really just started to like him—I think."

"You know you liked him since, like, you were a Genin."

"NO! I mean no. I liked him since we were 13, the day I turned a Chuunin."

"Okay, whatever you say. Oh, I got to go, Mom wants to go shopping. Bye!"

"See you."

I hang up the phone and sigh. "Come on, Hana-chan!! Let's go!" Kichiro yells scooping me up and running full speed to the town square. I laugh and lay my head on his shoulder. "Kichiro-kun, where are we going?" He slows down and smiles, "You'll see, relax." He lets me down and leads me into a large building. "This is Konoha's Dave and Busters, the best place in Japan," Not my first guess but he is Kichiro. And Kichiro is the unpredictable.

"Won't we be the oldest people there? I mean…six year olds have fun here," I say grabbing his hand. He shakes his head—no. He must be kidding, right? Right?! Guess not. "It's really fun! Trust me; if I get enough tickets, I'll get you a giant teddy bear," He tries to bribe. Aw, he looks like he really wants to go. "I'll get more tickets than you! Maybe I'll win you a teddy bear, Kichiro-kun!" I smile walking to the games. I turn around to see he's still standing there awestruck. "You coming or not, Baka-kun?"

* * *

"No, no, no, no! That was my last life!" Kohana whines. She was playing Pac-Man and about five points from breaking the high score. "Kichiro-kun! This is so much fun! I'm so glad you had me go," She says slipping into the curtain game I was playing. "Glad…hey you beat the high score?" I ask shooting a zombie in the head. I am good. "Nope…five points away, too. But, it looks like you have a lot of tickets," She says with a smile. "Yep—I told you I was going to get you that teddy bear," I sigh. I lost my 'life'. "Sorry Chiro-kun…." She pouts. Wow…she has pretty lips. Whoa, um, male moment there. "Was this a date or…" I start. "'Whatever you want it to be' Kichiro-kun," She smirked.

I blush and think about what Kohana said. Heck, was she flirting? With me?! Man, I'm still shocked she said yes. Seriously, I remember I was Dobe, and Baka and Baka-kun! Not, Kichiro or Kichiro-kun or Chiro-kun! "H-Hana-chan…so…you're serious right?" I ask again. "Uh-huh," Then her soft…pink…lips touch mine. Mine……oh god I better not faint. "Chiro-kun?! Are you okay?" Yep, I'm out of it.

* * *

"Daaaad….are we there yeeeeeeeeeeeeet?!" Eiji whined for maybe the tenth time. Figuring Dad hasn't said Yes or No or even Hn that must mean he's zoned out again. "No, we're not Eiji," I answer. Again. Harou, being his oh, so, smart self, just laughed. "Shut up, Harou. With your nerd self," I mutter.

"Just because I read and know what 5+5 is doesn't mean I'm a nerd."

"What're you implying?"

"Nothing. Oro-wannabe."

"What was that _little brother_?"

"You're starting to look and act like MJ. I think I'm going to go tell Cho the news."

He's going to tell on me? That's nice…..wait. He said Cho…crap. Crap. CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAAAAAP!!

"What the--?! Don't tell Hikari-san…got that?"

"Why, you like her or something? I would've never guessed Oro."

"Harou…please don't tell her…she'll believe you. Don't please…"

He's got me begging. That smart teme of a brother. Aa, I will get him once I…once I….once I tell Mom. Oh yeah, he'll be busted and I will rain in the glory. Ha, I said rain instead of reign! That's funny!! I guess I really am stoopid….oh Kami! I spelled stupid wrong! (Yes, yes, stupids, I am being sarcastic at this point.)

"You're BEGGING?! Wait, wait say it again once I get my recorder."

"I didn't hear that."

"Sure Pinky."

"OH come on! My hair isn't pink anymore. Unlike some peoples."

"I look good with the pink hair; it's not all over _my _head like some peoples used to be."

"How do you know you look good with pink hair?"

"Girls. Duh, slowness."

"Oooh and that is the universal answer for everything, ne?"

"Ne."

Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, NE!! I'm going to kill Harou one day…when he's asleep and having his 'dreams' which always 'come true'. Mom and Dad say that we shouldn't mess with him…and we don't. But he is a lying evil can-evil that is always right! Plus...he is faking. Faking his whole life! Because guess what, I saw him eating a cookie last night and walking without a cast. No, he was not limping. Gr. I hate him. Why? Well, everyone thinks he's the 'prophecy child' because whenever he does practice, he needs to train with his sensei. Stupid, he doesn't even have to try and I have to work my tail off for everything. Everything.

Except for…for being better than Jun. That's a given. ANYWAY, I have officially entered the infamous world of Uchiha zoney-zone out place, so, I can't hear Annoyance #1, 2, and….where's Annoyance 3?! Oh, he better not be with Annoyance 4….that'd be sneaking and me not noticing. Ugh, Annoyance 3 is good. Dumb inheritance he got from The Irritation Dad calls Dobe. Why does everyone hate me this week? It's not like I hate them or anything.

* * *

"I was out _that_ long?! A-And you…you Kohana, kissed me?" Kichiro asked me as we walked to 'The Compound'. I nodded and hugged the teddy bear he won for me. "Whoa. T-that's pretty hard to believe, and I haven't fainted for that long since I was six," He said scratching his ear. I remember that. He had been playing outside with Masumi and me, we were playing tag. And you know when you're little you say, 'Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!' I said that to Kichiro and he fainted. It was so hilarious until he was out for more than five minutes and Mom had to help him wake up.

But, Kichiro is Kichiro and he was and still is shy. It's cute though, I mean how he faints and everything! His face is priceless too. "Kichiro-kun, you need to sneak past them again and I have to, too," I remind him and breaking his rant about how long Masumi and talk without breathing. "Yeah, sure, but, they're right in front of us sooooo, what should we do?" He asks pointing forward. Late much. "I don't know! How about you just walk back up to them and say you got lost or something and found me….or something like that," I whisper.

Kichiro raises an eyebrow and stares at me. Man, he must be deaf. "I said just walk up there with me and say you found me when you got lost," I repeat. "What??" Gosh, didn't Naruto tell him that Uchihas don't like to repeat themselves! "I said just walk up there!!" I yell preparing to punch him like usual. "Why'd you yell, they almost heard us! I'm not deaf you know!" He yells a little too loud. "LOOOOOK DADDY!! DADDY!! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD!" And that's Eiji for you. He was jumping and, it would be possible to think he was trained by monkeys.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADD!!" He shrieks with most likely the voice that killed the last cat we had. "What, Eiji?" Dad answers in a calm voice as if he heard none of the DAD DAD DAD DAD-ing. "Th-Koh-Cheese-and th-Dad-and-KICHIRO! Had jelly…fish, Midori….ICE CREAM!" He panicked. _All_ of us (even some old ladies) sweat dropped at my little brother's show. "Erm, Harou? Translation," Dad ordered rubbing his temples. "WAH! OH MY GOD! LOOK THAT WAY!! THE JELLIES ARE HOLDING BREAD!!" Eiji pointed. "What it's just a couple…" Daichi said glancing that way. Harou chuckled and winked at me.

"Ow!! Dad…I think my ankle's out again!" He cries falling to the ground. "Hn. You think you can walk by yourself for five more minutes? We have to go or else we'll be late." Oh, I see what he's doing. Harou is the most awesome nerd ever. "Dad! He's faking! Look, look, stand up you little cheesecake," Daichi says obviously trying to bust Harou's 'secret'. How he found out in the first place is odd. But, I don't really care at the moment. "Kichiro-kun, we should probably be sneaking away now…" I whisper. Then, he does the stupidest thing in the W.W.W (whole wide world)! "Harou isn't faking!" He says grabbing my hand and dragging me to my death.

"You big doofus," Harou mumbles. "H-Hi Daddy! How's it goin'….?" I smile sheepishly. Hehe, no reaction…just staring. "It's not what it looks like!!" Kichiro yells attempting to run. Dad stops him by grabbing his collar. "Kohana Miyako, what's this about?" I'm screwed. My life is screwed again. "The plus side is we don't have to sneak past now, huh, H-Hana-chan?" Dumb Baka! Dumb, dumb, dumb, Baka-kun!

* * *

Oh goodness! Kichiro is a true Baka-kun. Wooooooooooow. XD


	10. BUSTED

_**Application for Permission to Date My Daughter**_

**By: NaruBaby2496**

A/N: Guess what?! I started this one before I even uploaded the last one. But, I think, honestly, this is the second to last chapter. I think…still not sure. XD

Disclaimer: LOL!! Are you serious?! No way! I don't like broccoli!! GROSS! (I don't own Naruto)

Random: Milk comes from the milk angel who lives in Milkyland. : )

**BUSTED!! **

* * *

"You see, Daddy, um, I was….hanging out with, uh, Masumi! And, and, and….I, you know Ki—Baka lives there, and, we didn't _do that_! Nope, none of that….we just went to….to Dave and Busters. That's why I have this Teddy Bear! Now who doesn't believe that?!" Kohana explains. Clearly, that sounds like a pathetic lie, I would think my own daughter would get better skills than that. Must have got that from Sakura. "Uh, sis, do you know that sounded….uh, unbelievable?" Daichi mumbles. I grip Kichiro's collar tighter, he was trying to get away again. "I can't breathe!" He wheezes. Like I really care that the Uzumaki boy can't breathe. He'll survive.

What I do care about is that the Uzumaki boy was with my daughter. "Kichiro, are you aware your name means lucky?" I ask lifting him in the air. "Uh, yes, I am very….'_aware' _of that; I actually get lucky _a lot_," He says as he slips through his shirt. "I'm going to need that back," He blushes trying to grab his shirt out of my grip. "Gimme my shirt!!" That boy gets on my nerves every day. His luck ruins everything I plan to do to him. "YOU RIPPED MY SHIRT!!"

"Hey, Mr. Uchiha, is this where……why isn't Kichiro wearing a shirt?" Mamoru asks walking up. I guess it really is 7:00. "Hn," I answer. "Well, Dad was real mad at Kichiro so he almost killed him, but Kichiro did this cool thing when he slipped through his shirt! Isn't that cool?! Do you know how to do that, Mamoru?" Eiji asked Mamoru.

"Uh, no, I don't. Maybe you could teach me some day…or not. Look, is this at eleven or seven because Masumi seriously got me confused," He asks me. What did Masumi have to do with this? "Kohana….what does Masumi have to do with the confusion?" I ask her. She was too busy looking at Kichiro. "Put your shirt on, Kichiro," I mumble throwing the shirt at his head. He looks at me, "It's pretty hot outside, I think I—" Glare. "It's ripped." Glare. "Now, Kichiro."

* * *

"Ma, Mom, Mother, TEMARI!!" I scream swatting her hand away from my hair. "Ryo Akihiro Nara you will not yell at me!"

"You're frigging troublesome!"

"You're frigging bothersome!"

"SHUT UP TROUBLESOME _MOTHER_!"

"You're too much like your Dad, except HE DOESN'T YELL!

"Oh, yah, I wonder where I got the yelling from…"

She glares at me and I start to wonder if that was the right thing to do. I mean, she was holding a hot flattening iron. "Ma, Mom, Mommy!! Don't do it!!" I scream running into a wall. "Oh, don't worry sweetie, you're late anyway…" She smiles. "NOO!! I like Masumi! Not Kohana, don't straighten my hair!!" **(What, you thought she was going to burn him? Nah! XD)** Crap I just admitted my feelings. To my Mom. Dumbness. She smiles and hugs me, "Aww, sweetie, why didn't you tell me, we have to get you an outfit Masumi would like."

I knew that was coming. "Man, we have to get your hair wet so it'll curl back up—and does Masumi like…orange? I think she does, do you have any orange stuff?" She asks pushing me back up the stairs. To my happy surprise my sister Yumiko is there! Wahoo! She'll either help me, or help Mom. Please let this be my happy day. "Yumi, please, Yumi, Mom is acting like Ino again, HELP ME!!" I scream as she drags me into my room. "Sorry! It comes with being Mommy's little boy!" Evil girl.

* * *

This is the first thing I've ever been late to in my life and Mika isn't helping. "Hideaki! Hideaki! I wanna play tag!" She whines kicking me in the shin. "Can't you see I'm trying to get this out of my hair! What is this?!" I yell trying to get the sticky green stuff out my hair. "I wanna play tag," She screams punching me now. "You are a demon child! I have no idea where you got this mischievous nature from but it is making me late," I say picking her up and putting her on the counter. "I'm telling Mom that you have two girlfriends, and you're trying to get Kohana as your girlfriend too," She says with a smirk.

Oh, she is EVIL! How'd she find that out? "You are a demon child and I am never _ever_ going to babysit you again! You're going to stay at home," I mumble picking her up. "NOOOO!!" She shrieks. Ah man, she attacking. "Ow, ow, STOP IT!" I yell holding this scratch she gave me on my face. "You messed up my face! I'm going to KILL YOU!!" She screams in my face and tumbles to the floor.

"AHH!! I'm CALLING ANGER MANAGEMENT!!" Mika yells running around the house with no clear idea of where she's going. "You're going to die!" I yell going to the door—Mom hides most of her stuff in a flower pot by there. "Who's going to die, Hideaki?" Dad asks me as he walks inside. "We could hear you five minutes away…" Mom says before she says the mess. Then freaks.

"Heh, you see, Mika wanted to have target practice, so I let her use some socks as kunai, but she…, you know what, I'll just save you the trouble," I say getting on my tiptoes and preparing my 'Dad's grounding me voice'. "Hideaki Kenta Hyuuga, this is the worst thing you've ever done," And to Mom, "Oh, no, Neji, it wasn't that bad," Back to Dad, "Yes it was, you're grounded until next week," And finally to Mom, "If you're going to ground him, at least for three weeks." I take a big breath and look at them.

"You're getting good at that…I was going to stay at one week, but, whatever you want, Hideaki," Dad says as he walks upstairs probably to find Mika. "Don't do that sweetie, it's getting creepy." I could've started my grounding tomorrow. After this. Let's see. "Hey! Dad, do you think that it could start tomorrow?" I yell upstairs. "No!"

* * *

I wish the Uchihas would shut up and stop bickering. Oh god, I wish they would stop. I want so much to talk to Mom. Duh, I could. I have a cell phone. **(Man…stupidness….) **

"Uh, hello, Mom?"

"Mamoru! Oh, how are you?"

"Momma, I miss you, when—I mean, when can I come over to Suna?"

"There's still war, but I have another thing to tell you!"

"What's more tantalizing than finding out I can't stay with my Mom and Dad…."

"I'm sorry, we don't want you hurt,"

"Whatever, what's this oh so important thing?"

"You're a big brother!"

"You're kidding right."

"No, it's a boy and his name is Taishuu,"

"My shoe is tied…."

"No, that's your brother's name."

"His _real _name?"

"…..No….surprise!"

"You need to go see a doctor. Seriously; I thought my brother's name was Taishuu."

"That's his name when he plays super hero. His real name is Satoshi. Another surprise…wanna hear?"

"What, he's like….four?"

"Actually he's six."

"Six?! And you just now decide to tell me?"

"We wanted to but _you _haven't called in six years."

"Yes I have. And _you_ could've called."

"Mamoru…..whatever, me and Satoshi are on our way, we should be there in five minutes,"

"Mom, I don't think you should just keep on dropping off kids at Onee-san's house…."

"And you would rather kids to die?"

"No, but you should be able to take care of your _own_ kids; despite the fact that Dad is the Kazekage and there's war!"

"……Your Dad told me to say hi for him."

"Tell him to tell it to me himself."

My family is screwed up and I don't even want to see my stupid brother. Or my retarded Mom. I could care less about my careless Dad.

Screw it; they got me crying. My dumb, stupid, screwed up family has me _crying_. The Kazekage's son is not supposed to cry. "Hey, Mamoru, are you okay?" They aren't supposed to cry in front of girls either. Especially girls who know me—ones named Emiko.

* * *

I wonder what's wrong with Mamoru, I know he had the 'Kohana' thing, but clearly that looks like that's over because he's the only one here. And he's crying. He always talks about how you have to uphold a type of self-confidence when everyone is putting you down about not being 'from here' and how crying over little things is bad to do; guys shouldn't cry like that anyway. He could've…nah, he told me it started at 7, and its 8. He still wouldn't be here if he got…REJECTED!! That's always been funny to me.

"What do you want, Emiko?" He asks with a hiccup before my name. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay…staying out so late could get you killed," I inform. "So?"

"NONONONONO!! Suicide is not the way to things, Mamoru, you have people who love you…even your parents. If they didn't love you they would've let you stay in Suna during the war. That's why they're bringing your little brother here, you shouldn't hate them because of that, Mamoru."

"Fine, I'll go home….you saw Mom?"

"Uh-huh, and Satoshi, too. He looks just like you! Like it's a clone or something. He has brown eyes though. Anyway, walk safe Mamoru-kun!"

* * *

Being home now sucks. The whole walk home sucked. Dad didn't talk to me at all and I had to hold Daichi's hand. Now, if you're a teenage little sister, you _do not_ want to hold your brother's hand! That was the worst thing about the walk! Beside Dad not even _looking_ at me or even criticizing me! He was too busy making sure Eiji didn't stop annoying Kichiro. But now we're at home and Mom's first. Hn.

"Yes, you're grounded, but I'm not going to yell at you like your Dad will. Yes, he will, so prepare yourself." Not helping at all. "I'm having a party tomorrow though…"

"It's not a party anymore then. All the kids are going to come over and we're going--"

"No. Mommy, we weren't doing anything wrong….you guys were the ones who started the whole thing anyway."

"……How'd you know?"

"How'd I know?! Why do you guys hide stuff from me like I'm going to use it against you or something? You can't trust me or is it that you don't want me to grow up?"

"We do trust you…"

"Sure _you_ do."

"Leaving with a boy without anyone knowing is bad whoever the boy is."

"But it was _Kichiro_."

"And you like him."

"……"

"So? What happened to the smart mouth?"

"Okay, fine, I do. But we didn't do what your Emergency Mommy Mode is thinking."

"I know! But it'd be hard to convince your Dad of that, don't kill each other. I've got to go to Mika's show and tell with Toshiko, okay?"

"Hn."

* * *

"Auntie Ayaka, don't I look and smell like a fruit?" Ryo asked my Mom. Yes, I actually went home. I was ready for dinner anyway. "N-No…YOU ACTUALLY LOOK SO CUTE!" She squeals attacking with a hug. I guess Mom is pretty cool…if you weren't her kid. I mean both me and my brother look just like Mom, except whenever she comes over; she says I still remind her of Dad. Whatever she thinks. "Help me Mamoru!! Why do women mess with the lazy Nara men?!" He cries as Mom grabs some hair gel from upstairs. "Sorry, bonding with a brother."

"Hi! Mom says you're my big brother, so what's your name?" Satoshi says keeping all his attention on his action figures. He is so lame—I don't believe I used to do that. "I'm Mamoru, so are you Satoshi or Taishuu right now?" He laughs and immediately I think of Mom. God, that's creepy same looking. Finally he answers me, "Mommy only says I'm Taishuu because that's what I call this guy," He pauses to show me this one with a red cape, "He's really cool and can shoot fireballs! But, I bet you don't know how old _I_ am! I know who old you are!" He smiles. Another freaky Mom looking thing. **(I know this kid in school who looks just like his Mom too! It's scary…)**

"You're….6? You turned six in June?" He nods, "And you just turned 16 two weeks ago!" This kid is kind of cute. "So, have you ever met Dad?" Satoshi asks throwing this action figure guy from the couch. "Yep, he's pretty cool, huh? Has he ever read you the elephant story?" I ask. He giggles and nods 

at the same time, "It's so funny when he does the…the noise thing! He sounds just like the elephants!" I smile back and grab Taichuu, "Can I be him?"

"Nu-uh, you can be Hiro. Un, here you go." **(UN?! That's my word….((It's okay Deidara…)))**

* * *

"Mommy….I miss Kohana, do you think she's going to get grounded?" I ask Mommy. (Yes, I still call my Mom Mommy! GET OVER IT!) We were walking home with a bunch of bags from shopping. Still, that didn't feel that good—my shopping heart hasn't been filled. TT. "Probably, if she did all that stuff, by the way, thanks for reminding me. I'm going to need the pink cell phone." NO! That one's my baby! "No, please don't take away Jess! Mommy, I-I-I…."

"I'll take Jackie, too…." Eeevvvillll!

* * *

And end! Okay, I was in California….and went to Washington, so that was like what, four weeks? And I had school…sorry. I have like three chapters almost done so expect them! Sorry again!

RXR, NaruBaby.


	11. Excuses, Excuses

_**

* * *

**_

Application for Permission to Date My Daughter

**By: NaruBaby2496**

A/N: Gosh, the last one was longer than I expected….I'm not splitting it though! NOPE! I never do the same thing twice in the same story! Believe it!

Disclaimer: OKAY! OKAY! I admit it…I still watch Elmo's World. Sue me. (I don't own the show….gosh,)

Random: My disclaimer was my random….

* * *

As soon as Dad came in it was an official Uchiha stare off. I could tell I was starting to win—for the first time, I might add—and to distract me he talked. I got him to _flinch _and then he had to go ahead and talk. "So….what's," Then I blink. "Daddy! That's not fair!" I laugh. Oh, stupid, he got me twice in a row. I am going to not talk for the next twenty minutes. Ha! Payback.

"Kohana…."

"…….Hn ." (That is not a word, it is a sound. So ha!)

"Fine."

"Aa."

"Hn."

"Aa!"

Daddy's getting ticked off! Yes! Mom will come and save me! Go Kohana! Go Kohana!

* * *

"And then my friend Midori came over and she's really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY pretty! She has brown hair…and her eyes are very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY pretty! They're blue…but a lot brighter than your Dad's. Like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, THAT! That right there. So, any of you guys want to talk?" Then he smiles like he hasn't annoying the living day lights out of me.

Usually, I am calm and cool and can ignore nuisances. Named _Eiji._ "Eiji, is this what you do on a daily basis?" I ask him. "Uh, huh, I do that all the time to save pandas Kichiro!" Harou rolls his eyes and Daichi continues to flick the TV Channels back and forth again and again. As for me, I search for the earplugs. "There's no point, he'll take them out and ask you continuously why you got them in the first place," Harou sighs grabbing a book.

"Do you think I should ask her out, Kichiro?! I mean you did, with Kohana, and if you haven't noticed, I'm shy when I'm around girls, not really when I'm around my family, Dad actually says I talk like Momma sometimes. Do you think so? I don't really think so. Momma says that she notices that when I talk I don't get as angry as often and then we save a lot of money and trees by not using paper. I think I need to find another way though. Whad'ya think?" I think I need to find invisible earplugs.

* * *

"This is getting nowhere, let's start when you turned 13, shall we?"

"Hn."

"You died your hair red…why?"

"Hn."

"Say that again and I'll have to get your Mom."

"Aa…A-Alright. Purple was weird for hair."

"Red hair reminds me of Karin."

"H-I'll ask Mom for that stuff that gives your natural color back, even?"

"Hn, you think? When you turned 14 you broke my old family portrait, why?"

"You ticked me off."

"…..I blame Sakura for that. Now, how about when you hit your sister?"

"She hit me first."

"She was 5."

"And that makes it okay?"

"Fine then, when you hid all the kunai in the house?"

"I didn't hide them, Hideaki needed them for training because he lost all of his. Besides, I brought them back."

"All for a teammate; you got grounded?"

"Aaaaaaah yes."

* * *

"My name is Mika Hyuuga and I am six years old. My Mommy and Daddy are Mommy and Daddy….I don't know what their real names are. I have a big brother. His name is Hideaki and I like to beat him up. That's why he has that scratch on his face. _I _gave it to him. My best friend in the whole wide world is Toshiko Uchiha and she is staying over at my house tonight. We won't have that much time to play since I had to be the _**last**_kid to have show and tell tonight. But…that is….okay because Toshiko's Mommy is super nice and will let her stay TWO nights if we do puppy dog eyes and lips. That works all the time. It works super good with Daddies. Um…today my big brother…HIDEAKI KENTA HYUUGA, WHO IS SITTING RIGHT THERE, got grounded because he's a bad babysitter—repeat bad 

babysitter—and that's when he got the scratch _**I**_ gave him that was _bleeding_ real bad from _me_ hitting _him_. He's a Chuunin and 15, too. I gave it to him and he can't beat me up because he is a weenie. And, in case you want to help me beat him up, we live at the BIG house in the Hyuuga compound. The address is 1598 Crystal—"

"Shut up Mika!" Hideaki screams from the crowd. That fatty.

"I'm not done, weenie! Ah-hem, Lane, Konoha. Thank you."

Oops, forgot something! "You can get the address from me or Yoshi later. Good night!"

* * *

"Okay, when you turned 15, you skipped training for a about a month, why?"

"…..Girl stuff……"

"Hn, what about the--"

"If you can 'Hn' I can 'Hn'. Deal?"

"We're not compromising."

Glare. Oh, come on, this has to work. Dead silence. I smirk, this was working.

"Hn, you win, but back to what I was saying; about the _Uzumaki_ boy."

"You don't have to seethe out his name like that. And he does have a first name, you know."

"I'm fully aware of that."

"Hn, then use it."

Glare. I glare in return. I don't plan on stopping any time soon, no matter on how many chills he sends up my spine. I'll send them right back. XP Oops, that was rude.

"You're not the boss of me, I'm the boss of you,"

DEADLY Glare.

"_So_, I want you tell me why and what you did."

"…..I have a right not to speak."

"You're not old enough for that yet."

"Eh, yes I am, but, whatever. Did you ask Kichiro?"

"Yep, and if your answer doesn't match exactly you're grounded."

My turn to send him a glare.

"Hn, if you make me tell, I might as well tell the whole story. Well, when you locked me in my room, I heard what you were doing, the whole '_application_' crud, and about a half hour later I jumped out the window and choked Takumi until he told me what was going on. Then, I walked around and ended up at the ramen shop and met up with Kichiro and he bought me two ice cream cones and we talked. And yes by talk I mean talk, like teammates and friends do. Anyway, he walked me over to Masumi's because I was going to spend the night over there from the beginning, I slept in _her_ room. That night I asked Kichiro to spy on you guys, and he _wanted_ to, so, I never saw him again until today and I met him at the back of the corner store. _No_ we did not do anything, then he asked me to go to Dave and Buster with him, and that's when…..look, I've told the truth for the past 2 minutes or so, can I lie this once?" **(Holy crap this girl can talk!)**

"Did you play that zombie game?"

"Uh-huh…."

"You kissed him then he fainted, right?"

"Aa….how'd you know?"

"Eiji wanted to stop by there and try to get the Pac Man high score, I was five points away when I played—then I say this kid fall out that game, then you." AH MAN! Dad finds out everything!

"I'm grounded right?"

"Hn, three."

"Days?!"

"You wish. Weeks."

I so saw that coming. I have to start planning my escape. I could jump out the window again….but that'd be copying…I could…no maybe I could, nope…

* * *

"Hey guys, do you know where Sakura went?" Dad asked as he walked downstairs, "What about Toshiko?" I jump up and run in front of him, I wanted to train with him. "Hey, Dad, can we go train? I need to learn that new Jutsu if I want to become a Chuunin and break the record for the youngest Chuunin of this year. Don't you think that'd be cool? I do, hey, wait; Mom said you shouldn't take those for migraines, she said this one! But, you already took it today so; you can't have it again unless you'll be defeating the toilet again! That's funny isn't Dad?! Kichiro, do you think that's funny? You better wake up Kichiro! Uh, uh, KOHANA!" I scream shaking Kichiro.

Oh no! Kichiro changed the password to his brain! Or, or, or he's dead! "Don't worry, you guys, I'll save Kichiro! KOHANA IS UPSTAIRS IN HER UNDIES!" I scream managing to not gag. Like, ew, she's in her undies, like ew! **(He sounded like a Valley forge…boy!)** "R-Really?! I'll be….leaving, it was nice seeing all of your glares like I usually do before I leave, um, bye!" He chuckles before running home. Kichiro is very weird, huh? Well, I have to finish talking to everyone. "Come on, sit down, we need to talk together because I feel like I'm the only one talking all the time, like you have no input in anything. Does that build a happy relationship? No, it doesn't, so, I want all of you to talk……NOW! Gosh, I'm trying to save all the pandas here, but I guess you all want global warming to continue?! Man, I need some paper!" I rant storming into my 'paper room'. "WHO PUT THIS DOOR HERE!! I HAVE SEVERE NOSE DAMAGE NOW! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, SASUKE!" **(Eh…..Sakura?? lol.)**

* * *

Dear whoever finds this,

I need my cell phones. One is a pink 3G limited edition sparkle IPhone, the other is the one and only orange LG Chocolate that my Daddy got customized for me. It has an ice cream cone charm and a ramen bowl charm. It is totally pimped out. Right now my Mom is in possession of the phones and is working on stealing more. Take any extreme on getting my phones back—just don't get caught because then I'll be caught and have to be writing letters for the rest of my life. SO, I need you, whoever you are, to retrieve my cellies and bring them to the second to top floor of the Hokage Mansion without….no never mind, you have to climb. Well…then, you know what, just give them to me at training, because chances are that Ryo, you will find this because you live right next door. So, forget that whole desperate sounding stuff.

Masumi Momo Uzumaki, AKA MnM

* * *

"Kichiro, your mother and father would like to see you," Jones said. He's my butler. Yeah, I have a butler, but he totally sucks. He forgot to put the shrimp in my ramen last night. "Okay, what floor this time?" Jones walked in and sat in my plushie chair. Man, if he was Jonas, he would be in so much trouble. You know, Jonas farts. A lot.

"Aw, Ma-Kichiro, they are on floor….they're on the balcony. Tell your sister to come to, I need a smoke and a beer," He left. Was it just me, or did he sound like Benny? Like, like, from George Lopez!

"OKAY BENNY!!" I heard a muffled laugh and smiled myself. Then it hit me—I didn't stutter, that whole conversation. Oh, yeah, it took 14 years, but now the stutter is gone!

* * *

I know you guys haven't even heard of me yet…but that is all Ino's fault. She is this whore Dad happens to call wife. For the second time. Okedoke, I'm Jun and Aki'sbig brother Noboru, and, um…yeah. Okay, I'm 17….and I'm only doing this because I don't have a mission. Yeah…

* * *

Ha-Ha! I finally thought of a way to get **everyone **ungrounded! Okay, hold on….

"Hello?"

"Hiya Kichiro! You have threeway? How about Sumi-chan?"

* * *

Okay, DONE!! W/ This chapter…okay, excuse time! I was in WA for the past….two weeks and I also started in school. So sorry! (Wait...didn't I say that b4...my bad! XP)

RXR NaruBaby.


	12. Because I Love You

_**Application for Permission to Date My Daughter**_

**By: NaruBaby2496**

A/N: Okay, this is, the second or third chapter to the end of this story. My brother keeps on saying I should do a sequel…thing, but I seriously don't think so. I mean, I don't even have a plot made up yet—yes, I think ahead like that. Um…yeah, that's it!

Disclaimer: The future Rokudaime is not in my ownership. Huh? I don't own September neither; that month makes wonderful music though.

Random: My disclaimer was my random….YES AGAIN! UGH!

(The song is Because I Love You by September. ((I don't own it))

* * *

Maybe I do have a slight problem with this issue called 'trusting my mom'. She is a very nice person, Temari is. But, when it comes to me being her only boy _and_ the youngest, it's like she thinks I'm her teddy bear. And because we were yelling, and Dad was sleeping, we woke him up, I got grounded. But I heard everyone else did too, even Mamoru because of what he told his Mom, so, I don't really care. Hn, Kohana's party was supposed to be tomorrow and I—hold on, phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryo!"

"Masumi, do you have to yell?"

"Well, yeah, because my radio is blasting this song! PUT YOUR PHONE ON SPEAKER UNTIL YOU GET UNGROUNDED!"

"And how will this help me get _un_grounded?"

"Your parents will get annoyed and notice our true feelings and let us be free."

"You mean your guys' parents, right?"

"No it'll work! It's working for Hideaki!"

"Hm, maybe I'll try…."

* * *

_You say that you love me  
We both know you don't mean it every day  
But somehow you got me  
So I'll put up with anything you say_

_Because I love you_

_Because I love you_

"Turn it down Kichiro!!" Dad yelled. "Kichiro! TURN IT DOWN!!" Hm, this was totally working. Who knew a song totally against the reason me and Masumi (and most of us) were being grounded would make them tick. "I'm sorry parents! I think me and Kichiro are VENTING!!" Ha, Masumi is so weird.

* * *

_I'd rather be with you whenever  
Than without you all the time  
And I will forgive you whatever  
Just to say that you are mine_

_Because I love you_

_Because I love you_

_Because I love you_

_Because I love you_

"Because I love you…" Hn. This song is taunting me. Gah, I wish Kohana would turn it down. That evil sister is making me think about Cho. Man, why didn't I go on that mission with Hikari-san? She might be hurt or dead or anything. I would never now. "Did you just sing that part of the song, Daichi?" Mom asks walking in from the front door. Hm, maybe I did. What's she gonna do? "N-no."

* * *

"Hello, Naruto!"

"OI! SASUKE-TEME! THE KIDS ARE REBELING WITH LOVE SONGS!"

"BE QUEIT DOBE!"

_I love you, do you love me  
When tomorrow comes I guess we'll see  
When I push in, you pull out  
But you still need me_

"………"

"THIS IS ODD…."

"……"

"Sasuke-teme…you love me don't you?"

_Yes, I do,  
Yes, I do,  
Yes, I do,  
Yes, I do now_

_Because I love you…_

"I DON'T LOVE YOU NARUTO!"

"…..Aw, you know you do teme!"

"….."

"FINE! I LOVE YOU DOBE!!"

Sweatdrop… "Like a brother, you idiot."

* * *

"Konoha's Little Flower here; Do you guys think it worked?"

"It worked for me; Hyuuga Style over."

"Uzu-Twins say that it worked for us! Or is working…"

"It worked for me."

"Oh come on, Ryo! We are using code names!"

"Says you; and you didn't use one just now."

"Cuz I'm yelling at you right now!"

"I don't believe they are at it again…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO!!"

"That's just how they flirt, you know?"

"I HAVE A CHOICE!!"

"I seriously know that, Chiro-kun."

"THEN PICK NO!"

"You still having that party?"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Oh, crap! I forgot all about Rob. He's supposed to be bringing the balloons."

"WELL YOU NEED TO!"

"YES! I'm ungrounded! W-What about you, Hana-chan?"

"Probably not. Well, thank you guys for pulling over with the plan,"

"No prob, Kohana. Hey, Kichiro, did Masumi like, die…she isn't talking."

"She probably ran out of battery in her cell phone."

"Aa. Should've known that."

"Hey, guys, I'm going out with Masumi next week."

"….."

"…."

"…."

"Thanks for the support."

* * *

Okay, that was the second shortest one, and in my opinion really cute!

RXR, NaruBaby.


	13. Hurry up!

_**

* * *

**_

Application for Permission to Date My Daughter

**By: NaruBaby2496**

A/N: Seriously! This is the last chapter!!

Disclaimer: When I was born….I didn't own Naruto. Yep.

Random: CHEESE!!

**(I might just confuse you at this….Add: evil smirk)**

* * *

Okedoke…where are you stupid pink sweater! Erg, I put it there!! Why must my room always be a stupid mess?! "Hana-chan, hurry up! We're goin' over Chiro-kun's in ten minutes!" Toshiko yelled barging into my room. "GET OUT!!" I shrieked pushing her toward the door. Did she ever hear of a word called _knocking_? "No way; your room is awesome!" She giggles grabbing hold of the door so she can't leave. "GET OUUUUUT PINK HAIRED FREAK!!" I yelled shutting the door. Humph, I would like to see her to come back in here. I need at least 20 minutes just to get an outfit to go to the Uzumakis anyway. I walk over to my mirror and took a look.

Yep, my hair is actually purple again because Dad won that fight. Though, he lost the one about the no colored/flavored lip gloss we had last night. My lips look pout…a luscious! "Kohana, come on!" Daichi yelled from downstairs. "NO! I'M NOT DONE YET!! God…" My family is so impatient; I swear. So, anyway, I can go as soon as I find my sweater. Look to my left, up, down, and right. No sweater. Poop. "KOHANA!!" Dad yells. Oh crap…Dad is yelling. I am so not scared. "KOHANA!!"

Dang, will he shut up? "STFU…god," I mumble grabbing my blue sweater. This is so not pink. "KOHANA!!"

"STFU!! OMG! I AM COMING!!" I yell stomping down the hall and eventually to the stairs where I am greeted by ticked off parents. "Oh, cheer up; those wrinkles will only get worse if you frown your face up dear parents," I smile opening the front door, "Shall we go?"

Now that I think about it….nah, the Application thing wasn't half bad. Not bad at all. "Yo! Kohana, how's you and Kichiro's relationship going?" Kakashi-sensei asked popping up out of nowhere. Crap. Insert pissed Dad here. "YOU'RE ACTUALLY _DATING_ HIM?!"

Hehe, meant to tell him that.

** The End**

* * *

AND DONE!! I dunno if I'm going to do a second part or a sequel or whatever those things are called but you guys might just change or fix my mind for me. (Holy crap that was a long sentence!) So, um, as you probably guessed--my internet connections did find the crack again! Whoo-hoo! My aunt needs a new router so I'll just settle for my grandmas uber slow connection speed. Well, Kohana got off her three week grounding as did everyone else and to celebrate they are all going to the Hokage's mansion for a barbeque. Ta-da!!

Okay, well that's about it. OH!! ** PLEASE REVIEW!! MY HOPES _NEED_ TO BE LIFTED!!**

**Love Ya, NaruBaby**


End file.
